From Kardia to Selphia!
by Nekusuto Dimenshon
Summary: Dream, Hope, and People that we love! That's the most important thing! Even someone who got an amnesia have them!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**: Untuk pertama kalinya semua OC-ku dan OC adikku ada di Fanfic ini! Tapi ini kebanyakan tentang petualangan si "Trouble maker girl" (Garnet) sama teman sejak kecilnya si "stupid farmer-boy" (Dash) *dihajar pake Earth Sword-nya Dash*. Pokoknya ini kayak reunian antar OC.

**Title: From Kardia to Selphia!**

**Genre: Action, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

**Rating: T (Maybe...)**

**Summary: Dream, Hope, and People that we love! That's the most important thing! Even someone who got an amnesia have them!**

**Warning: Typos, POV changes, etc. (+ KeGaJean! Hati-hati dengan yang satu ini!)**

**NOTE: GF (Girlfriend), BF (Boyfriend), ok? Singkatan... Karena kata "pacaran" terlalu.. Ughh... "Eww" istilahnya.. XD**

Garnet: Sebelum kita mulai, ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu!

Cherry: Eaa... Garnet jadi formal!

Garnet: Diam, Cherry... Nah, fanfic ini gak akan dibuat ber-chapter-chapter yang terusannya dilanjutin nanti kayak fanfic yang dulu! Karena authornya kebanyakan ide jadi terlalu banyak projek! Jadi fanfic ini sekali publish udah beres berchapter-chapter!

Cherry: Ohh... Ternyata authornya terlalu kreatif...

Garnet: Bukan itu! Malah dia sudah pusing!

Cherry: Ohh... Pusing saking kreatifnya...

Garnet: Bukan, Cherry! Sana-sana! Kamu ngeganggu aja...

Cherry: Tapi di Fanfic ini kan ada kakakku Dash, ada Kaz, ada Emery, ada aku, ada kamu, ada Sakura, ada Ringo, ada Yuki, ada Sheffy, ada... Hmm... Siapa lagi ya?

Garnet: Itu udah semua, Cherry... Sekarang, kita langsung aja ke Fanficnya!

Cherry: Oh iya! Ada Kiel x Garnet!

Garnet: DIAM CHERRY!

Cherry: Oh iya! Ada Prase, Daelyn, Karien, Cameo dan lain-lain! Yang terpenting ada KIEL x GARNET!

Garnet: DIAM CHERRY! DIAM!

**Chapter 1: The Sweetest Time!**

Hari ini waktunya untukku kembali ke Sharance menemui kakakku yang bodoh itu, Dash! Tapi aku mengunjungi Garnet dulu sebelum aku ke sana! Karena siapa tau Garnet udah jadian sama Kiel, iya kan? Kita harus up-to-date dong! (Anak gaul).

"Ganetto-san! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Cherry! Ada apa lagi datang ke sini pagi-pagi?" Tanya Garnet yang sudah aku anggap seperti kakak sendiri!

"Pengen pamit aja! Aku mau ke Sharance, ngunjungi kakakku yang gak jelas itu!"

"Ohh... Kalo begitu hati-hati. Terus bilang ke dia, kalo dia gak ke Selphia aku hajar dia, ok?"

"Ok, Ganetto-san! Sayounara!"

Akhirnya aku pergi aja ke Sharance. Sebenernya alasan yang sebenarnya ke Sharance itu aku pengen bercanda sama keluarganya Micah! Yaitu Wooly! Hehehe... Wooly-wooly di Sharance suka berkeliaran datang ke peternakannya kakakku. Tapi untungnya mereka semua udah jinak! :3

Saat aku sampai di Sharance. Aku langsung pergi ke peternakannya kakakku dan ternyata disitu banyak Wooly! Lalu aku melihat kakakku keluar rumah...

"Cherry!" Panggilnya. Aku masih bermain dengan Wooly-wooly itu.

"Gimana? Woolynya banyak, kan? Aku jinakin mereka semua hanya buat kamu!" Kata Dash.

"Wahh! Makasih, kak!"

Lalu Cameo datang untuk memetik bunga yang ditanam Dash. Saking baiknya Dash, dia sampai biarin Cameo metik bunganya. Padahal kan Cameo suka marah-marah ke Dash... :(

"Cameo-san!" Panggilku dengan senyuman. Tapi dia seperti pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Sudahlah... Lagian.. Itulah dia, Pemarah! Tapi yang buat aku heran, kenapa kakakku yang gak jelas + baik ini suka sama orang yang pemarah kayak dia...

"Sudahlah, Cherry... Dia memang kayak gitu..." Ucap Dash.

"Cameo masih suka marah-marah ke Micah?" Tanyaku karena aku pernah lihat Cameo berantem besar-besar bareng Micah karena Cameo benci Wooly.

"Hmm... Bisa dibilang gitu..." Jawabnya yang seperti tidak mau menyalahkan Cameo. Ini nih yang suka nyebelin dari dia!

"Kak, kata Garnet, kalau kakak gak ke Selphia secepatnya, Garnet bakal ngehajar kakak..." Kataku karena ingat apa yang diucapkan Garnet. Tapi, pernah gitu Garnet ngehajar orang yang gak bersalah?

"Ooh... Udah lah... Garnet suka bohong tentang yang begituan..." Jawab Dash dengan santai.

"Sudah pasti lah..."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan jalan-jalan sekeliling Sharance aja daripada ngeliat Dash yang ngeliat Cameo mulu! Kenapa Dasshu-san gak mau sama Ganetto-san?! Mereka kan udah temen dari kecil. Tapi udah pasti gak akan terjadi, orang Ganetto-san mau sama Kiiru-san!

"Cherry!" Panggil Shara ditengah jalan waktu aku lewat toko bunganya yang sekarang dalam persaingan dengan toko bunganya Cameo! :(

"Ohayou! Apa kabar, Shara?"

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik juga! Oh iya... Shara, Micah masih suka berantem sama Cameo?" Tanyaku dengan muka yang penasaran walaupun dihati kesalnya minta ampun!

"Masih... Kemaren ada udah 5 kali acara marah-marahannya. Mereka jadi susah akur. Sedangkan aku gak mau Micah kenapa-napa karena Cameo itu half-monster yang kuat. Kemungkinan bisa lebih kuat dari Micah..." Jawabnya dengan muka yang cemas gitu...

"Terus... Shara, siapa orang itu?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju Privera Forest.

"Oh... Dia baru pindah kesini minggu lalu. Dia seorang Legendary Ice Dragon katanya. Namanya Yuki. Dia suka mampir ke sini setiap sore." Jawab Shara.

"Ohh... Jadi gitu."

Lalu orang yang namanya Yuki itu pergi ke peternakannya Dash yang tidak jauh dari Privera Forest. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia datang dengan Dash...

"Oh iya, Cherry! Kamu belum tau, ya? Ini Yuki, seorang half-monster. Plus, my GF!" Ucap Dash. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakakku itu. Aku pikir dia suka sama Cameo. Ternyata dia udah nyerah saking Cameo tukang marah-marah. Bagus deh!

"Aww... Dash.. Adikmu lucu!" Ucap Yuki sambil melihat wajahku. Memang aku lucu, ya? Aku tuh kece! (Sok banget...)

"Hehehe... Kan kayak kakaknya!" Jawab Dash yang PD banget. Gak lama, mereka pergi aja. So sweet banget! Tapi 1 hal yang lumayan aneh... Kakakku sukanya sama half-monster terus?! Sampai sempet "wow" ke Raven karena kemampuannya... Kakak yang aneh...

(Dash's POV)

Yuki udah jadi my GF untuk 5 hari sekarang. Memang baru sebentar. Tapi tetap saja itu spesial! Kali ini, aku dan Yuki ke Vale River. Karena Yuki senang musim dingin dan sekarang, musimnya adalah musim gugur.

"Dash, kenapa Cherry tinggal sendiri jauh di kota lain? Dia kan masih kecil..." Tanya Yuki yang sedang memandang Icy Rosebush yang berada di depannya.

"Sebenarnya... Dia yang mau... Dia memang senang kayak gitu.."

"Tapi kan bisa jadi dia kenapa-napa..."

"Kalau aku bilang itu ke dia, dia pasti bilang temanku, Garnet akan melindunginya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuat kamu pindah ke sini, huh?" Tanyaku sambil melihatnya.

"Aku ingin saja ke sini" Jawabnya dengan singkat. Aku pun pergi sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tampaknya Yuki bingung dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Dash, kau mau ke mana?" Tanyanya.

"Tunggu!" Jawabku yang langsung berlari. Aku pun pergi mengambil Aquamarine yang banyak terdapat di Vale River ini. Saat aku telah menemukannya, aku pun kembali ke Icy Rosebush.

"Kamu nyari apa, Dash?" Tanya Yuki yang kelihatannya penasaran banget.

"Kemarin kamu bilang kamu pengen banget permata yang cuma bisa ditemukan di sini, kan? Ini!" Jawabku sambil menunjukan sebuah Aquamarine yang aku temukan tadi.

"Wah! Terima kasih, Dash!"

"Hehehe... Sama-sama!" Jawabku dengan sebuah senyuman.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah.. Hmm... Terlihat seperti kristal yang bersinar diatas langit seperti bintang jatuh? Karena aku melihat ke atas. Itupun membuat Yuki juga seperti itu.

"Hey, apa itu?" Tanya Yuki.

"Aku gak tau... Tapi AKU PENGEN TAU! AYO!" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Yuki. Sampai akhirnya, kita sampai di Oddward Valley.

"Sepertinya itu berasal dari Rainbow Falls..." Ucap Yuki. Diapun berjalan menuju Rainbow Falls. Ya... Aku ikuti lah...

Karena dia sampai di Rainbow Falls duluan, jadi saat aku sampai ke sana...

"Yuki! AWAS!" Teriakku saat melihat seekor Hunter Wolf sudah mulai ingin menerkamnya dan aku pun langsung memakai One-handed sword-ku, Earth Sword. Tidak seperti pedang Garnet, yang tidak memiliki nama itu.

Pada akhirnya, Hunter Wolf itu dapat diatasi. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa ke Rainbow Falls?! Dia tidak seharusnya disini, kan?!

"Kamu gak apa-apa, kan, Yuki?" Tanyaku.

"Iya... Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, huh?! Kok itu monster bisa sampai ke sini?!" Tanyaku lagi saking tidak percayanya. Iya lah... Mana ada orang yang gak kaget kalo itu terjadi.

"Mungkin dia jatuh dari atas air terjun!" Ucap Yuki sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hahaha... Ada-ada saja kamu!"

Akhirnya ya... Jadi ketawa-ketawaan lah. XD

(Dash's POV ends. Garnet's POV starts!)

Seperti biasa, aku memulai hari ini dengan menghajar Lest dan bercanda dengan Kiel. Sebenernya bukan ngehajar... Tapi buat dia kapok! Biar mampus lo, Lest!

Tapi sesudah itu, aku pergi ke rumahnya Dolce. My best friend, dibanding bachelorette yang lain. Tapi ternyata Dolce sedang berada didepan rumahnya...

"Ohayou, Dolce!" Sapaku saat ngeliat Dolce didepan rumahnya.

"Ohayou! Ohayou! Ohayou!" Sapa Pico balik dengan expresi muka yang terlalu bersemangat. Wajar... Untung dia belom gila... Masih waras! Dikit... XD

"Oh.. Ohayou, Garnet... Apa kabar kamu sama Kiel?" Tanya Dolce dibarengin sama bercanda yang gak lucu...

"Apaan sih?! Aku baik, Kiel mah lagi gak waras..." Jawabku yang agak kesal.

"Hehehe... Maaf, Garnet! Aku cuma bercanda." Ucap Dolce. Tiba-tiba Kiel dateng gara-gara ngedenger aku bilang dia gak waras...

"Hey! Siapa bilang aku gak waras?! Aku masih waras, bro!" Kata Kiel dengan gaya anak gaul :P.

"Kamu ketuleran Leon lagi ya? Pake "bro" segala..." Tanyaku.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Kiel dengan muka "stupid"-nya...

"Ahhh... Udah lah.. Susah ngajak kamu ngomong tuh!"

Aku pun pergi ke rumah Frey atau bisa dibilang istananya Frey. Ternyata dia lagi-lagi bareng Vishnal... (¬_¬") Si butler kampungan + payah itu... *digebukin Vishnal pake panci*

"Ohayou, Ganetto-chan!" Sapa Frey dengan senyuman yang manis. Tapi kemanisannya terhapus sama si orang kampung di sebelahnya *dilempar Super Fail*

"Ohayou..." Jawabku.

"Hey... Dimana Kiel?" Tanya Frey yang agak nyindir gitu.

"Di solokan!" Jawabku kesal. Memang apa hubungannya sama aku?! Kalo mau tau, tanya ke Forte!

"Uuuu... Marah ya?" Lagi-lagi Frey gitu lagi-gitu lagi.

"Memang buat apa kamu nanyain Kiel ke aku?!" Tanyaku dengan kesal pastinya. Mereka semua gaje!

"Kan kamu tau banyak tentang Kiel..." Jawab Frey yang terlihat berbohong. Aku tau maksud dia nanya itu sebenernya... Awas ya kamu, Frey!

Saat itu juga, aku melihat seperti... Bola kristal yang mengambang di langit?! Dan benda itu menuju ke Yokmir Forest?! Mungkin... Aku harus cari tau apa itu... (Author: mau tau bola yang bersinar yang ngambang itu kayak gimana?! Kayak yang di Opening-nya Aden, Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny! :D).

Tapi, saat aku mengambil 1 langkah untuk pergi ke Yokmir Forest...

"Garnet!" Panggil seseorang jauh dibelakangku. Dan... Ternyata itu si kutu buku yang naif itu... Udah ada Frey lagi... Nanti apa jadinya aku!

"Ciieee... Liat siapa yang datang..." Kata Frey sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke Kiel. Mampus aku...

"Ohh... Hey, Frey! Hey Vishnal" Sapa Kiel sangat dia ngeliat Frey. (Author ketawa-ketawa gak jelas disini, "Hey Frey". Sama-sama "ey" . Tapi apa lucunya coba? GaJe...)

Aku berusaha meninggalkan mereka semua. Tapi aku ditarik Kiel.. MATI AKU NANTI DIEJEK FREY!

"Hey! Tunggu dulu!" Kata Kiel. Makin mampus aku!

Aku ngeliat Frey ketawa-ketawa terus Vishnal senyam-senyum gak jelas gitu. Ohh... No...

"Ciiieee!"

Keliatannya Margaret ikut-ikutan juga. AHHH! Awas ya kalian semua!

"Ada apa, Kiel...?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu-" Akupun menutup muka Kiel dulu. Akupun menarik lengan Kiel dan membawanya ke tempat yang ajak jauh dari Margaret sama Frey! Supaya gak ngeganggu! :( (Author bingung di bagian ini! Serius! Cerita ini mulai ngaur!)

Saat kita berada didepan Porcoline's Kitchen, karena disitu gak ada 2 orang pengganggu itu!

"Sebentar dulu! Kenapa kamu bawa aku kesini?" Tanya Kiel pake muka yang kayak orang gak tau apa-apa gitu... (Author: Alias orang bodo! :D)

"Alasan nomer 1, karena Margaret sama Frey suka ngegangguin kita. Alasan nomer 2, aku mau nanya, kenapa kalau kamu pengen nunjukin sesuatu, pasti bilangnya duluan ke aku?" Ucapku sampai panjang... ._. (Padahal gak panjang juga...)

"Karena... Hmmm... Ka-karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena... A-aku... Nganggap ka-kamu sebagai teman yang terdekat dari semuanya. Ta-tapi... Se-sekarang... A-ak-aku udah me-memanggapmu le-lebih.. Dari itu..."

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"..."

Tiba-tiba Lest pun datang.. Ahh! Ada pengganggu lagi!

"Buruan Kiel! Buruan!" Paksa Lest, Prince Gaul yang banyak fansnya. (Jujur! Di Fanfic ini aja udah ada 2 OC yang suka sama Lest. Belum yang lainnya...).

"Lest! Pergi gak, dari sini?! Atau aku pukul kamu pake hammer punyaku!" Ancamku saking keselnya sama Prince Gaul itu... -_-"

"Iya.. Iya... Tapi kamu harus bilang ya, Kiel?! BILANG!" Ucap Lest. Lalu diapun pergi. (Tapi gak taunya dia malah ngumpet bareng Doug... Heuh...)

"Jadi.. Apa maksud kamu, Kiel?"

"Jadi... Kadang... Semakin banyak kamu berbicara denganku... Semakin merasa aneh rasanya... Rasanya ada yang berbeda aja..."

"Eh?! Merasa aneh gimana?!"

"Hmmm..."

"Udah, Kiel... Kamu mau ngomong perasaan kamu yang sebenernya?"

"..."

"Kelihatan dari cara ngomongmu... Sudah lah..."

"Maksudmu... Kamu ngerti apa yang aku katakan?!"

"Tentu... Dari semua kata yang kamu ucapkan aja hafal! Belum gayamu kalau blushing gitu..."

"Kamu hafal?!"

"Yap! Jadi... Aku tau kalau kata-kata tadi itu adalah kata untuk bilang "I like you". Betul, kan? Ok..."

"Apa maksudmu dari "ok"?"

"Ok bagi dia itu artinya "Iya"!" Teriak Lest yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sialan... Dia nguping ceritanya?!

"Serius?" Tanya Kiel lagi untuk memastikan.

"..."

"Dia gak jawab artinya dia bilang "Iya" juga! Tapi dianya malu-malu!" Teriak Lest lagi. Ini anak gak waras banget...

"Ok.. Ok... Sekarang diam Lest!" Ucapku dengan kesal! Gimana gak kesel?! (Betul.. Garnet... Betul!)

"Eaa... Kalian officially GF-BF dari sekarang!" Ucap Doug (pake bahasa inggris segala).

Akupun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan 2 orang aneh itu. Kiel juga kelihatannya begitu. Tapi, dia sempet.. Hmm... Di kasih selamat atau apalah sama Lest dan Doug.

Sampai-sampai didepan rumah...

"Ganetto-san! Selamat udah jadian sama Kiiru-san!" Ucap Cherry yang ternyata udah pulang dari Sharance. (Cepet amet.. O.o)

"Tau dari mana kamu?!" Tanyaku yang jelas kaget lah... (Sejak kapan anak kecil ikut campur masalah ginian?)

"Aku tau semua!" Jawabnya dengan penuh semangat. (Sampai Fenith Island belah menjadi 2! XD)

"Ngomong yang bener..." Kataku.

"Aku tau dari Margaret yang tau dari Frey yang tau dari Doug yang tau dari apa yang dia liat!" Jawab Cherry pake cara ngomong orang-yang-mau-membingungkan-orang-lain. Plus, gaya orang yang sok-pinter-yang-tau-segalanya-sampai-sumbernya-sen diri (Bagian ini pada ngerti gak? Bagian ini sedikit atau sangat gak masuk akal)

"Udah ya, Ganetto-san! Aku mau ke rumah Kiel dulu... Sayounara!" Kata Cherry sambil meninggalkan rumahku dan ke rumah Kiel... -_-". Mau ngapain lagi ini anak...

Bener-bener hari ini semua orang bisanya cuma nyusahin. Bahkan termasuk Kiel-nya sendiri. Tapi... Bahkan aku sendiri nyusahin diriku sendiri... (Bingung gak?)

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku dari belakang...

"Garnet...!" Panggilnya. Kayaknya aku pernah mendengar suara itu. Saat aku melihat kebelakang.. AHHH! Jangan dia lagi!

"Oi, kenapa mukamu?" Tanya Kaz, temenku dari tempat asalku yang terkenal "suka ganti-ganti GF" (Alias playboy).

"Kenapa kamu bisa ke sini?!" Tanyaku.

"Karena ada temen disini. Yaitu KAMU!" Jawabnya dengan volume yang membesar saat bilang "kamu"... -_-"

"Sejak kapan aku temen kamu, Kaz?!" Tanyaku lagi sambil marah-marah.

"Sejak kamu tau aku, lah... Gimana lagi... Lagian, Garnet... Aku ke sini sebenernya mau bilang sesuatu..." Jawab Kaz.

"Apa?"

"KAMU GF-BF SAMA KUTU BUKU?!" Tanyanya sambil teriak-teriak.

"Hmm... Kamu tau dari mana?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tau dari Cherry yang tau dari Margaret yang tau Frey yang tau dari Doug yang tau dari apa yang dia lihat!" Jawabnya dengan gayanya Cherry. (Padahal sejak kapan dia kenal Cherry?! /plak)

"Kamu kenal Cherry?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ya iyalah... Kakaknya temen deket aku! MASA GAK INGET?!" Jawabnya yang lagi-lagi teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Ohh..."

"Sekarang, kembali lagi ke percakapan awal (eaa..), kenapa kamu bisa jadi GF kutu buku yang naif itu?" Tanya Kaz lagi. (Kapan dia kenal sama Kiel?! /plak)

"Hmm... Aku gak bisa jawab... Kamu sendiri kenapa tahun lalu, kamu bilang Dolce "lucu", musim depannya, kamu bilang Rosetta "keren", minggu depannya bilang Odette "cantik, keren + lucu", musim depannya lagi kamu bilang Elena "kawaii", musim depannya lagi kamu bilang Sofia "Cantik" dan seterusnya karena kamu udah bilang yang gitu-gituan hampir ke setiap cewek! TERMASUK AKU! Dan baru-baru ini, kamu bilang "Aku mau ngerebut Yuki dari Dash"." Jawabku dengan panjang lebar.

"Tunggu! Tau dari mana aku bilang mau ngerebut Yuki?!" Tanya Kaz dengan muka kagetnya yang begitulah... (Susah dideskripsikan! XD)

"Ummm... Ya... Aku sih nebak aja..." Jawabku.

"Hebat bener kamu nebaknya..." Kata Kaz.

"By the way, aku dengar kamu monster tamer terhebat di Selphia..." Tambah Kaz lagi. Yang bener ini?!

"Serius?"

"Iya..."

"Tau dari mana?!"

"Dari Lest dan Frey, mereka bilang seorang earthmate aja kadang susah menjinakan monster. Tapi kamu, seorang Half-earthmate, bisa melakukannya ke berpuluh-puluh monster dalam sekejap."

"Tapi itu juga cuma monster hewan..."

"Iya... Tapi ini rekor!"

"Wow... Aku sendiri gak nyangka..."

Saat itupun Cherry datang lagi...

"Kazuto-san!" Panggilnya. (Oh iya! Nama asli Kaz itu Kazuto. Cuma Garnet panggil dia kependekannya, Kaz)

"Garnet, aku kabur dulu, ya! Sayounara!" Akhirnya Kaz pun pergi. Kayaknya... Dia gak mau ketemu Cherry?

"Ahhh... Kazuto-san jangan kabur lagi..." Kata Cherry kecewa.

"Kabur lagi?! Jadi maksud kamu dia sering kayak gitu?" Tanyaku

"Iya... Sampai kakakku aja bingung... Mungkin Kazuto-san gak mau digangguin!" Jawab Cherry. Ya sudah lah... Itulah Kaz. Orang aneh...

(Garnet's POV ends. Kaz's POV starts)

Akhirnya... Gue (Eaa... Gaul, bro!) bisa kabur dari anak tukang ganggu itu. Kakak-adik sama aja... Ngeganggunya bukan main!

Sebenernya Garnet juga... Tapi gak apa-apa... Wajar... Dia sudah tidak waras, bro! *dihajar pake hammer*. Walaupun aku lebih tua darinya, dia tetep manggil aku, Kaz-kun... -_-" Lo sadar kan gue lebih tua dari lo? (Ini anak gaul, bro! Sekali lagi.. Ini anak gaul!)

Udah lah... Gak usah banyak basa-basi. Sekarang aku ke rumah Kiel aja. Aku dengar my best friend, Doug dan Prince Gaul (Ketuleran Garnet. Jadi bahasanya gini...), ada di sana. Saat dirumah Kiel...

"Oi, Kaz!" Panggil Doug.

"Hey, bro! Ada apa?" Tanyaku pake muka orang ganteng *ditampar* (Mimpi ya, lo?!)

"Liat si Kiel sama Lest tukeran baju... Hahahaha! Cool!" Jawabnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Menurut kamu Garnet bakal benci Kiel atau nggak? Kalau nggak... Berarti Garnet tuh gak suka muka Lest!" Kata Doug yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kiel, kamu keren pake bajuku! Berarti aku keren dong.." Kata Lest ke si Kiel. Sok banget lo, Lest... -_-

Tau-tau Garnet datang...

"Kiel, ini buku kamu yang Cherry pinjem. Dia mau ngembali-" kata Garnet yang tiba-tiba diam melihat Kiel pakai baju Lest.

"Ohh... No..." Kata Doug sambil senyam-senyum nahan ketawa.

"Kiel..." Kata Garnet pelan-pelan. Sambil potong-potong. Gimana nih reaksinya...?

"YOU'RE COOL!" Lanjutnya. Aku bisa liat mukanya yang kayak terkagum-kagum dan berbunga-bunga itu... -_-"

"Eh?! Dia cool?! Cool apanya?! Tiap hariv aku pake baju gituan kata kamu "not cool"" kata Lest yang keliatan agak kaget.

"Karena rambut kamu gondrong, Lest... Udah! Aku mo pulang!" Ucap Garnet sambil ngebanting pintu (sampai pintunya jebol! /plak)

"Eaaa... Dia bener juga, Kiel... Kamu lebih keren pake bajunya Lest..." Kata Doug.

"Tapi kan tetep aja not my style!" Jawab Kiel pake gaya orang sok. Memang lo cool, ya? Gue lebih cool, bro! (Oi, Kaz! Diem! Jangan muji diri sendiri terus!)

"Gak nyangka..." Ucap Lest yang bengong. Hahaha...

"Lest! Liat ini!" Teriak Frey yang tiba-tiba main masuk rumah orang aja. Lalu, dia tiba-tiba bengong juga ngeliat Kiel sama Lest tukeran baju... -_-"

"Oww... Lest... Kamu aneh... Dan Kiel, keren juga tuh!" Kata Frey sambil mengacungkan jempol. Ternyata Kiel lebih keren memakai baju Lest kata mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Frey?" Tanya Lest.

"Hmm... Gak jadi ah... Kazuto aja..." Diapun menarikku sampai keluar rumah dan akhirnya... Ada yang manggil aku Kazuto... Tapi Kaz lebih keren... (Oi! Kamu sebenernya pengen dipanggil siapa sih?!)I

"Memang ada apa?" Tanyaku. Ternyata Frey lucu juga... (Mulai lagi... -_-")

"Ikut aku ke Yokmir Forest! Sekarang!" Jawab Frey. Diapun berlari menuju Yokmir Forest. Dia lucu banget... (Oi! Udah Kaz! Diem!)

Saat kita sampai ke Yokmir Forest...

"Lihat..!" Frey pun berdiri ditengah area tersebut dan lalu dia menghentakan kakinya. Tiba-tiba, yang asalnya di Yokmir Forest, tiba-tiba kita berdua ada disebuah tempat yang... Hmm... Pokoknya susah dijelasin.

"Hah?! Dimana kita?!" Tanya Frey.

"Aku gak tau... Tapi ini pasti tempat yang berbahaya." Jawabku sambil siap-siap pakai pedangku. Walaupun aku lebih banyak pake dark magic. (Kaz itu orang jahat atau bukan, ya? /plak)

Frey juga siap-siap pake pedangnya. Tiba-tiba penjahatnya pun muncul...

"Selamat datang di dunia mimpi!"

Kita berdua udah jelas kaget.

"Jadi, gini persetujuannya, aku menang! Aku pergi ke dunia nyata dan akan menguasainya. Aku kalah, aku akan tetap disini!" Ucap penjahat yang berwujud manusia gitu. Belum apa-apa udah main buat persetujuan. Penjahat yang bodo...

Tanpa basa-basi, aku mulai menyerangnya. Frey juga. Tapi dia memakai "Explosion" spell. Memang aku tidak sehebat "Profesional Killer" (Rean, Salah satu pembaca disini pasti tau...),juga tidak sehebat "The Greatest Tamer" (Garnet), atau sehebat "Golden Voice" (Emery) ataupun sehebat "Selphia Guardian" (Racchi, Salah satu pembaca pasti ada yang tau ini siapa juga...). Tapi tetap! Aku tidak menyerang tentunya! Memang gue mau ada cewek yang ke sakitan?! Ya nggaklah! (Mulai lagi.. Bahasanya... -_-")

Tapi, tidak semua pertarungan berakhir dengan "baik", kan? Jadi, aku harus memilih antara menang dan kalah. Dan kalau aku memilih untuk menang, aku harus rela berkorban. Kalau milih kalah, aku bisa selamat tapi, apa jadinya orang-orang di kehidupanku? Akhirnya juga, aku sendiri yang sengsara.

"Kazuto! Pakai ini!" Teriak Frey sambil melemparkan sebuah kristal berbentuk hati kepadaku. Saat benda itu sampai ditanganku, Frey pun menghilang. Kenapa dia?! Where's my Kawaii Princess?! *digebukin author*.

"Kazuto, kamu siap?" Tanya seseorang. Terdengar seperti suara Frey.

"Eh?! Kamu dimana?!" Tanyaku.

"Didalam tubuhmu! Kristal itu pemberian dari Venti yang bisa membuat kau memakai kekuatanku! Sekarang cepat!" Jawabnya. Aku pun memakai pedangku dan ternyata benar! Sekarang semua mantra bahkan pukulan pedang pun tercampur Rune Abilitiesnya Frey! Whoa!

"Tidak akan ku biarkan begitu saja! Aku ingin menguasai dunia!" Ucap penjahat gaje itu.. *dilempar besi*

Saat itupun, orang yang jahat itu sengeluarkan mantra andalannya. Yaitu, Light spell ke seluruh tempat ditambah Water Laser, Fire ball, dan Earth spell (Author lupa namanya!) Ke seluruh tempat...

(Kaz's POV ends. Frey's POV starts)

Aku melihat Kazuto mulai terserang semua mantra itu. Saat dia sudah... Istilah dalam gamenya itu.. Habis HP. Penjahat tadipun berhenti mengeluarkan mantra yang kuatnya itu. Lalu Kazuto terjatuh dan juga menjatuhkan kristal yang dipegangnya itu. Yang tentunya memisahkan ku dari tubuhnya...

"Kazuto!" Teriakku sambil berkaca-kaca. Aku menghampirinya (Hehehe... Dia udah sekarat kali, ya? *dilempar Whale Island*).

Sebelum aku bisa mendekat Kazuto, aku sudah kembali ke Yokmir Forest dan Kazuto tidak kembali lagi. Apa mungkin... Dia... Sudah lah... Aku gak mau membahasnya...

"Kazuto..." Gumamku sambil menangis. Saat itupun Lest dan Kiel datang... Yang lucunya, mereka masih tukeran baju...

"Frey, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kiel.

"Hey Kiel... Itu bagian aku! Aku yang suka nanya kayak gitu ke Frey.." Kata Lest.

"Tapi, kan hari ini aku jadi kamu... Nah.. Kamu yang bilang "Kamu gak apa-apa? Gak cape?", ok?" Kata Kiel.

"Ohh... Bener juga... Sebaiknya cepetan kita tukeran lagi!" Kata Lest dengan kesal. Mereka bisanya bertengkar di waktu seperti ini!

"Ok, ok... Sekarang jadi, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Lest.

"..."

"Ayo! Frey! Kenapa?"

"Jadi..."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Apa?! Kaz ilang?!" Ucap Kiel yang kaget.

"Good, bro! Kamu hebat ngomongnya! Gaul, bro!" Kata Lest. -_-" bisa-bisanya dia kayak gitu...

"Udah, Lest... Jangan begitu..." Kata Kiel yang kali ini terdengar seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi... Ini SEMUA SALAHKU! Gara-gara aku... Dia bisa seperti itu..." Kataku menyesal.

"Udah lah.. Frey... Jangan nyalahin diri sendiri. Sekarang CEPET KITA PULANG SUPAYA AKU BISA TUKERAN LAGI SAMA KIEL!" Kata Lest teriak-teriak. Akupun akhirnya juga pulang.

Saat aku berada dirumahku. Garnet datang dan lagi-lagi gak ngetuk pintu. Main masuk seenaknya aja... Sama kayak Doug & Lest.

"Frey! Kaz hilang, ya?!" Tanyanya. Aku bisa melihat mukanya yang "sok khawatir". Sebenernya dia seperti.. "Ahh... Bodo amet." Ke Kazuto.

"..."

"Ohh... Maaf.. Pasti kamu masih mikirin tentang itu."

"Hmm... Oh iya! Aku harus pergi dulu, ya? Sayounara!"

Langsung saja, ya? Keesokan harinya...

"Frey! Ini Sheffy! Ada yang harus ku beri tahu!" Kata Sheffy dari luar pintu rumahku. Saat pintunya dibuka...

"Frey! Kazuto! Masih hidup, Frey! Masih hidup! Cuma dia terjebak didunia mimpi! Kalau kita gak nyelamatinnya, dia bisa disitu selamanya!" Kata Sheffy yang terlihat kepanikan.

"Sebenarnya dunia mimpi itu mimpinya siapa?" Tanyaku walaupun aku senang mendengar Kazuto masih hidup. (Author tiap-tiap gak tega bawa OC mati... -_-")

"Itu sebenernya mimpi penjahat itu. Dia tertidur berribu-ribu tahun dan akhirnya menguasai mimpinya sendiri." Jawab Sheffy.

"Sekarang cepat ke dunia mimpi!" Kata Sheffy. Dia pun menteleport kami berdua ke dunia itu lagi dan aku melihat Kazuto ternyata masih dalam perang dengan penjahat itu. Tapi terlihat banyak goresan luka dimukanya...

"KAZUTO!" Panggilku. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum seperti yang tidak apa-apa. Tapi tidak apa-apa apanya?! Segitu luka dimana-mana!

"Frey, aku akan membantumu juga! Tenang saja!" Kata Sheffy. Diapun berubah menjadi wujud Naga Mimpinya. Perang pun dimulai lagi. Tapi, kali ini, mantra andalan penjahat itu tidak berguna lagi! Ini aneh... Tapi aku ingat apa yang dicerita Raven, saat temannya perang bersama Aquatiqus, saat Aquatiqus memakai kekuatannya yang terdahsyat, temannya yang bernama Micah itu (Micah: Yeee! Saya terkenal! *dilempar genteng rumah*) tidak terpengaruh serangan dahsyatnya. Apa ini juga seperti itu?

"Apa?! Ini tidak mungkin!" Kata Penjahat itu. (Sebenernya aku lupa nama penjahatnya. Soalnya ini OC adiknya author). Akhirnya kami semua berhasil keluar dari dunia tersebut dan kali ini Kazuto juga kembali! X3

Tiba-tiba kita ada di Yokmir Forest saat kita kembali...

"Frey..." Panggil Kazuto sambil berjalan menujuku.

"Hm?"

"Buat apa kamu kembali lagi ke tempat tadi?"

"Aku disuruh Sheffy..."

"Tapi... Kamu memang ingin membantuku?"

Akupun mulai bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. (Alias udah blushing XD)

"Udah... Gak perlu bilang itu..."

"..."

"Kamu tau... Orang tadi kelemahannya itu Cinta..."

"Jadi.. Maksudmu apa?"

"Jadi.. Pasti kamu sungguh-sungguh melakukan tadi..."

"..."

(*evil smile* Hahahahaahahahahahahahaha!)

"Selama ini, aku selalu ganti-ganti bilang "lucu", "cantik" atau apalah ke semua bachelorette di Norad. Tapi kali ini... Kamu akan menjadi satu-satunya dan untuk selamanya, aku menyebutmu seperti itu..." Kata Kazuto. Kyyaa! Untung gak ada Garnet.

"So... I wanna be with you more then before.. Would you like to go out with me?" Lanjutnya. (Eaa... Kaz orangnya kalo udah blushing suka ubah bahasa! Antara Bahasa Inggris atau Jepang... Cool, bro! /plak)

"..."

"Jadi?"

"Iya!"

Akupun menjawab pertanyaan tadi dan langsung memeluk Kazuto. Aku bisa melihat Sheffy tersenyum gembira melihatku. Ya.. Tak apa lah... Dia kan gak comel...

Tapi.. Ternyata...

"Yeeeeeeessssssssss! Kalian ketauan udah GF-BF! Ciiiieeeeeeee!" Teriak Garnet yang bersama Doug yang ternyata ngamatin kita dari balik semak-semak.

"Setidaknya... Kita berdua tau, iya kan?" Tanya Doug ke Garnet.

"Iya dong!" Jawabnya sambil "toss" ke Doug. Kazuto pun pergi kayak yang tidak ada masalah (dia itu "tsundere", bro! TSUNDERE!).

"Doug, kasih tau ke Kiel gimana?" Tanya Garnet yang cari masalah itu.

"Bagus! Biar dia sebarin ke setiao orang di Selphia!" Jawab Doug. Aku pun tidak peduli. Jadi aku pergi saja dari tempat itu.

Musim ini tentunya jadi "The Sweetest Time" (Raguna: Ehhh... Itu lagu aku! *dilempar turnip*). Walaupun semua ini pasti tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Hidup itu banyak ujian! Jadi gak selalu lurus! Denger itu, KIEL!

_~ To be Continued ~_

Kiel: Frey, kenapa kamu bawa-bawa nama aku?

Frey: Itu nasehat, Kiel... Nasehat...

Kiel: Tapi aku gak ngerti... *digetok author*

Author: Udah, udah! Sekarang... Kita lanjutin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fight for Our Homeland!**

**A/n: **Chapter 2, guys! CHAPTER 2! Bagian ini dirancang untuk menceritakan pengalaman OC-ku yang hidupnya sengsara! *dihajar*. Terus latar ceritanya beda lagi. Tapi tetep aja Selphia kebagian jadi latar belakangnya lagi. Ok.. Langsung aja.. Biar gak lama...

Winter 1, tanggal dimana salju sudah mulai bertebaran disekeliling pulau. Aku sedang berkunjung ke temanku yang sudah mengajarkanku cara menggunakan Dual Sword, Aden! Jadi aku berada di Fenith Island. Kalau menurut kalian ini membingungkan untuk seorang putri bisa perang. Tapi itulah Norad, semua penduduk termasuk pemimpinnya harus bisa perang!

"Hey Emery!" Panggil temanku Odette.

"Eh?! Odette! Udah lama gak ketemu." Kataku. Biasanya aku sangat formal kalau berbicara. Tapi dihadapan Odette, Sonja & Aden aku berusaha untuk berbicara dengan cara bagaimana mereka berbicara.

"Oh iya! Ada berita terbaru!" Kata Odette penuh semangat.

"Berita apa?" Tanyaku.

"James... Perhatian banget sama Karien!" Jawabku yang juga penuh semangat mengucapkannya. (Karien, OC adiknya author. Dia pernah tinggal di Trampoli. Tapi sekarang, dia pindah ke Fenith Island).

"Ohh... Hanya itu?" Tanyaku lagi dengan muka bingung.

"Bukan hanya itu... Dengar-dengar... Kamu... Suka sama Lest? Menurutku itu benar!" Kata Odette. Aku kehabisan kata-kata kalau ada seseorang bertanya seperti itu.

"Udah lah... Kasihan kamunya. Tapi kan cocok, kan? Seorang Prince sama seorang Princess..." Kata Odette lagi.

"Terus kan, kalian berdua bisa perang. Bahkan warna rambut kalian hampir sama." Tambah Odette. Sepertinya dia sengaja melakukannya...

"Ditambah lagi, kalian itu baik! Kalian bisa berbicara dengan formal dan tidak formal, pokoknya banyak!" Odette tidak berhenti membicarakannya terus menerus. Uhh... Odette... Kamu pasti sengaja bilang itu...

"Lain kali! Bawa Lest ke sini!" Rusuhnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?

"Jangan lupa bawa Aden nanti!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku berusaha melawan Odette dengan cara.. Hmm.. Mengejeknya balik? Pokoknya seperti itu...

"Memang siapa Aden itu?! Dia cuma orang yang kadang gak jelas, suka sibuk sendiri, seneng marah-marah..." Jawabnya. Tapi dia terlihat seperti sadar terhadap sesuatu saat dia bilang "senang marah-marah" itu. Aku punya perasaan dia seperti itu karena dia sadar kalau dirinya pun suka marah-marah kadang.

"Semua orang bilang Aden itu begitu, Odette..." Kataku. Lalu, Aden pun datang karena dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan kamu berdua...

"Kalian berdua ngomongin aku?!" Tanyanya dengan mata tajam.

"Ehh... Nggak kok, Aden... Nggak.. Aku pulang dulu ya, Sayounara!" Kata Odette. Diapun cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya kenapa dia?

"Hmm... Kenapa dia?" Tanya Aden.

"Nggak tau..."

"Oh iya! Kamu liat Elena?"

"Tidak... Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau kamu lihat dia, bilangin Aden lagi pergi ke pulau lain! Yang super jauh! JAUH BANGET!"

"Ok... Tapi kenapa?"

"Dia mau bunuh aku pake Golemnya!"

"Eh?"

"Bukan.. Sebenernya dia mau ngetest Golemnya... Ok! Sekarang aku pergi dulu! Jangan lupa apa yang aku bilang tadi!"

Aden pun pergi tidak tau kemana. Setauku dia tidak seperti itu. Saat itupun, Elena datang dengan... Whoa! Golem raksasa!

"Yo! Emery! Kamu liat Aden?" Tanyanya dengan penuh amarah atau semangat. Expresi mukanya kadang membingungkan...

"Di-dia.. Dia pergi ke pulau yang jauh sekali dari sini! Super jauh!" Jawabku. Karena aku diminta Aden untuk menjawabnya seperti itu.

"Ohhh... Dia berusaha kabur ternyata... Kalau begitu, Mr. Giant! Cari dia!" Kata Elena. Dengan golem sebesar itu, tentunya akan mudah mencari Aden. Pantas saja Aden tidak mau tanding ulang dengannya...

"Elena!" Panggilku saat Elena berlari untuk mencari Aden.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya... Kenapa kau mau mencoba Golem-mu ke Aden?"

"Karena dia sudah mengalahkan Masked Man yang kuatnya bukan main!"

"Tapi, kau tidak khawatir kalau dia kenapa-napa?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya menyuruhnya menembakan mantranya menggunakan pedangnya atau semacamnya gitu... Udah ya! Aku ada tugas! Sayounara!"

Apa jadi Aden nanti... Memang dia pasti tidak apa-apa. Tapi bayangkan betapa terkejutnya nanti dia saat Elena menemukannya. Aku harap Aden tidak sampai gila... =D

Tidak lama, seseorang pun datang...

"Emery..." Panggilnya. Ternyata itu adalah Sheffy.

"Hah?! Sheffy?! Kenapa kamu ada disini?!" Tanyaku dengan bahasa yang tidak formal. Seharusnya aku tentukan gaya bicaraku...

"Ehehehe... Aku mengikuti jejakmu sampai sini!" Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang manis. Sheffy sudah menjadi teman paling dekatku sejak dia bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya dan mulai tinggal di Selphia. Tapi, dia juga orang yang berarti untuk Garnet. Karena Sheffy sudah menyelamatkan dia berkali-kali. Tapi... Setiap aku melihat Sheffy... Terasa seperti ingatanku terhapus sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai-sampai aku bisa lupa apa nama kerajaan tempat tinggalku. Tapi, Sheffy seperti tau segala hal yang aku lupakan. Jadi, dia sering memberi tahuku tentang apa yang aku lupakan itu.

"Ahahaha... Bisa-bisanya kamu seperti itu, Sheffy..." Kataku. Diapun hanya tertawa kecil. Akupun tiba-tiba teringat tentang apa yang pernah Sheffy katakan. Katanya dia mulai kehilangan kekuatan naganya. Hal ini membuatku seperti banyak pikiran... :(

"Oh iya! Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tunjukan! Ayo!" Kata Sheffy. Aku pun mengikutinya. Ternyata dia membawa kita ke pantai...

"Ada apa, Sheffy?" Tanyaku. Diapun berlari menuju lautan.

"Ayo! Pegang tanganku!" Mintanya. Akupun melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Tiba-tiba kita memasuki sebuah tempat yang sangat dingin dan terlihat seperti hutan...

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sheffy?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukan ini..." Jawabnya sambil berjalan dan mengambil sebuah bunga Emery yang bersinar seperti emas.

"Whoa!" Akupun kagum melihatnya. Karena aku tidak pernah melihat sebuah bunga Emery bersinar seperti emas dimusim dingin seperti ini. Ingatanku semakin menghilang karena aku berada didekat Sheffy. Tapi... Aku langsung teringat oleh seseorang pernah bilang sesuatu kepadaku. Aku lupa siapa orangnya tapi dia bilang, semakin banyak aku menggunakan kekuatan suaraku semakin cepat aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini dan semakin lama aku tidak menemukan... Hmm... Aku lupa bagian yang ini. (Gak nyadar kehidupan Emery sengsara /plak)

Tiba-tiba, Hime, seorang Dragon Guardian yang menjaga semua naga di Norad dan juga yang suka memberitahukan aku kalau ada malah dikerajaanku datang...

"Emery... Kerajaanmu diserang oleh Ethelbert! Tapi kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kerajaanmu sendiri! Karena Ethelbert memaksang suatu mantra agar penduduk dari luar atau dalam kerajaan itu tidak dapat masuk atau keluar.

"Hah?! Apakah ada cara untuk masuk ke sana?!" Tanyaku yang juga terkejut saat mendengarkannya. Akupun mulai khawatir...

"Kamu harus mencari Rune Magic terkuat di dunia..." Jawabnya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana?!" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kamu harus melawan Octopirate, Terrable, Fiersome, Aquatiqus, Crimsone, Death Wall dan Raccoon sekali lagi.." Jawabnya.

"Kamu dapat melawannya sekaligus... Tapi itu dapat mempengaruhi hidupmu." Tambahnya.

"Tapi ini! Demi kerajaanku!" Ucapku.

"Kalau kau memang ingin seperti itu, akan ku bawa kau ke sana... Kau juga Sheffy..." Kata Hime. Diapun teleporting kita ke tempat yang tidak dikenal. Didepan kita sudah ada Raccon, Crimsone dan Death Wall. Sheffy mulai menjadi naga dan menyerang monster-monster itu. Tapi aku mendengar sebuah suara...

"Emery, 1 kali lagi kau memakai suaramu lagi, kau akan lenyap dari dunia ini untuk selamanya..."

Akupun langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian... Kami berdua berhasil menyelesaikan semua monster itu... Tapi.. Datang lagi yang baru, Aquatiqus, Fiersome, Octopirate dan Terrable. Kali ini, saat kami menyerangnya, mereka tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Saat itupun aku perpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Hime, "Tapi itu dapat mempengaruhi hidupmu..". Akupun langsung beranggapan kalau maksud dari itu adalah, aku harus kehilangan nyawaku atau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan penduduk kerajaanku. Jadi aku tahu kenapa Sheffy sengaja diperintahkan untuk ikut denganku. Karena nanti dia bisa menyelamatkan kerajaanku memakai Rune Magic yang paling kuat itu.

"Emery... Sebaiknya kamu gak memakai kekuatan suaramu... Aku tahu kamu akan lenyap dari dunia ini kalau kamu memakainya. Karena sebenarnya... Aku adalah wujud naga yang berada ditubuhmu selama ini! Tanpa setengah wujud monstermu, Kamu bisa mati hanya dengan memakai 1 kekuatan yang kuatmu!" Jelas Sheffy.

"Ta-tapi... Kenapa kamu tidak bilang sejak dulu?" Tanyaku.

"Karena sebenarnya... Selama ini, aku senang bersamamu... Aku senang kita bisa menjadi teman baik..." Jawabnya sambil menangis.

"Sebenarnya, wujud nagamu telah hilang beberapa perang yang lalu. Aku datang untuk menggantikannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa tahan lama berada ditubuhmu. Jadi aku keluar. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke wujud manusiaku lagi untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya aku bersama Garnet. Lalu, akupun bisa berubah kembali ke wujud manusiaku. Tapi... Aku sudah mengenalmu dan itu membuatku tidak mau kembali lagi..." Jelasnya lagi. Ternyata selama ini dia yang sudah menggantikan wujud nagaku?! Pantas saja terkadang kekuatanku terasa berbeda...

"Jadi... Daripada kau yang harus mati, lebih baik aku yang tidak akan kembali lagi bertemu kalian semua... Arigatou Emery, untuk semuanya dan Sayounara..." Ucap Sheffy. Diapun menghilang dan kembali ke tubuhku sepertinya...

Akhirnya, aku sendiri yang harus mengalahkan semua monster itu. Kali ini, semua monster terkalahkan dengan sangat mudah dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan Rune Magic yang terkuat itu.

Akupun kembali ke Fenith Island. Saat aku berjalan ke pantai, ternyata teman-temanku, Garnet, Cherry, Dash, Kaz, Prase, Daelyn, Karien, Sakura, Ringo, Yuki dan lain ada disana (Eaa... My OC and my sister's OC. XD).

"Katanya kerajaan kamu diserang Ethelbert, ya?" Tanya Garnet.

"Iya. Tapi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanyaku.

"Emery, kita "Norad's Guardians", ingat, kan? Memang kita yang buat julukan itu. Tapi kita memang gak mau tempat tinggal kita sendiri apa-apa, kan?" Jawab Cherry.

"Ditambah, kita semua harus peduli semua wilayah yang ada di Norad!" Tambah Dash. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat. (Wajar... Shota.. /plak. Dash: Siapa bilang aku shota?!. Author: Aku yang berkuasa disini, bro! Kamu memang kayak shota...)

"Lagian, 1 wilayah diserang bisa ngebuat wilayah lain diserang juga..." Kata Garnet.

"Jadi.. Ini rencananya!" Kata Cherry sambil membuka sebuah kertas berisi peta kerajaanku. Wahh... Anak kecil bikin yang seperti itu?! Genius sekali...

"Whoa... Cherry.. Kamu udah punya rencana?!" Tanya Dash yang juga terkejut.

"Iya! Sebelum kerajaan itu habis, kita harus cepat-cepat punya rencana!" Jawabnya penuh semangat.

"Jadi, aku akan jadi diposisi healer..." Kata Cherry.

"Memang matra healing kamu sekuat apa?" Potong Kaz yang juga sedikit nyindir.

"Sekuat... Gunung berapi yang meletus! Sekarang jangan motong pembicaraan dulu!" Jawab Cherry dengan kesal.

"Ok... Jadi, Emery kau akan melepaskan mantra yang ngeblokir jalan kita. Terus..."

10 menit kemudian...

"Yap! Semua mengerti?!" Tanya Cherry.

"Siap!" Seru semuanya. Kecuali kakaknya itu. (Dash: Ohh.. Lagi-lagi aku dijadiin orang bodo, ya...?)

"Tunggu! Aku harus ngalahin sekelompok Giant Wooly yang ngehalangin jalan menuju Ethelbert?! AKU SENDIRI?!" Tanya Dash yang terlihat... Shock?

"Iya, kak... Kamu harus melakukannya!" Jawab Cherry yang terlihat seperti tukang-ngatur-orang.. XD

"Kenapa gak Garnet aja?!" Komplainnya. XD

"Karena Garnet ikut nyerang Ethelbert nanti. Terus, lagian kamu Earthmate, kak... Kakak bisa jinakin monster..." Jawabnya.

"Tapi aku gak bisa kayak Garnet! Dia udah LUAR biasa dari aku!" Kata Dash lagi. Adik-kakak sering berantem... -_-"

"Tenang aja, kak! Aku bisa healing kakak... Ok! Semua! Ayo kita mulai!" Seru Cherry. Mereka semua pun teleport ke kerajaannya Emery. (Jujur.. Aku lupa namanya apa?! Padahal aku ngarang sendiri.. T^T)

Kita semuapun sampai dikerajaanku. Akupun melepaskan mantra yang memblokir kerajaanku dan kelihatannya... Kerajaanku sudah 1/4 hancur.

"Ok! Semuanya! Laksanakan!" Seru Cherry. Mereka semuapun pergi berpencar. Seperti apa yang direncanakan Cherry, aku harus menghadapi Ethelbert secara langsung. Jadi aku pergi ke tempat dimana Ethelbert berada sekarang. Semua monster yang ada di sini terlihat sudah jinak. Mungkin Garnet sudah menjinakan semuanya sekaligus. Sebenarnya, aku merasa seperti ketakutan menghadapi Ethelbert. Tapi, karena Sheffy sekarang menjadi bagian dariku. Aku merasa lebih baik...

"Emery... Kamu pasti bisa! Pasti, pasti, pasti BISA!" Sheffy sepertinya menyemangatiku. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dipikiranku...

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, akupun bertemu Ethelbert.

"Ohh.. Lihat siapa yang datang... Ternyata Putri yang memimpi kerajaan ini ingin menandingiku..." Katanya yang seperti orang sombong itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan tempat ini?!" Tanyaku dengan sangat kesal.

"Kerajaan ini memiliki sumber Rune Magic yang sangat kuat!" Jawabnya dengan wajah jahat yang memuakan! (Hahaha... =D). Akupun mulai menyerangnya dengan Nature Dual Sword.

(Emery's POV ends. Sheffy's POV starts)

Tanpa disadari, aku terpisah kembali dari Emery. Tapi kenapa?! Ini tidak mungkin! Aku bisa melihat Emery udah mulai kesal. Dia bisa tidak sengaja memakai kekuatan suara.. :(

"Emery! Jangan teriak!" Teriakku. Tapi Emery tidak mendengarkan.

"AHHHHH! BERANI KAMU MENGHANCURKAN KERAJAAN!" Teriaknya. Diapun mulai bercahaya... Jangan sampai... Dia...

Saat itupun, Ethelbert menghilang dan terjadi ledakan yang dahsyat! Saat aku melihat sekeliling...

"Emery?!" Aku melihat Emery berubah kembali menjadi wujud naga aslinya! Aku tidak mimpi, kan?!

"Sudah selesai..." Gumamnya.

"Emery?! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Tanyaku.

"Eh?! Sejak kapan kamu keluar dari tubuhku?!" Tanyanya lagi.

"Saat kau perang dengan Ethelbert..." Jawabku.

"Hah?!" Diapun kaget mendengarnya.

"Be-berarti... Wujud nagaku.. Kembali lagi?!" Katanya.

"Aku rasa... Iya!" Jawabku dengan senyuman.

"Emery! Kamu berhasil!" Teriak Cherry.

"Wow... Kamu bisa?! Hebat amat..." Kata Kaz memakai muka bingung yang seperti orang.. Hmm... Tidak pinter sekali? Biar lebih sopan dikit... (Kalian tau, kan, Maksud dia apa?).

"Oi! Karena besok ulang tahun, Kiel... Kita hajar dia habis-habisan!" Usul Garnet yang memang seneng buat orang lain sengsara. XD

"Ohh... Boleh juga tuh! Aku ikut!" Kata Kaz.

"Ok! Besok kita ngerjain dia habis-habisan..." Jawab Garnet. Aku aja lupa ulang tahun Kiel besok... Tapi.. Sebuah hadiah Chocolate Cake sudah cukup kali untuk seorang kutu buku yang naif. Hehehe...

Akhirnya, kitapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi... Sesampainya aku dan Emery ke Selphia...

"Berita ter-DAHSYAT!" Teriak Doug.

"Maksud kamu?" Tanyaku.

"Si Prince Gaul udah GF-BF sama Prase!" Jawabnya dengan volumr yang sangat kencang. Ouch...

"Eh?!" Akupun terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu, aku melihat Emery.. Seperti orang yang perasaannya tiba-tiba pecah atau apa ya? Hmm... Gimana ya, deskripsi yang benernya...

"Emery? Kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanyaku sambil melihat mukanya. Diapun seperti... Kelihatan kecewa?! Karena... You know... Dia kan suka sama Lest...

"Doug, kamu tau dari mana?" Tanyaku.

"Dari Garnet yang tau dari Kiel yang tau dari Frey yang tau dari Cherry yang tau dari apa yang dia liat.." Jawabnya sambil memakai Cherry's talking style lagi... -_-" (lagi trend, ya?!). Emery pun pergi tidak tahu kemana. Mungkin... Dia pulang?

"Hahaha... Patah hati dia... Oh iya! Sheffy! Mau ikut ngerjain Kiel?" Tanya Doug.

"Hmm... Tidak usah..." Jawabku. Aku tidak mau nyusahin Kiel tentunya.

"Ok, kalau begitu..." Katanya. Diapun pergi juga. Gara-gara ngomongin tentang Kiel, aku jadi ingin tahu sedang apa dia sekarang?

Karena penasaran, aku pergi saja ke rumahnya. Saat sampai didepan rumahnya...

"Eaa... Rasain itu Lest!" Kata Kaz dari depan pintu rumah Kiel & Forte.

"Kamu ngapain?!" Tanyaku.

"Ohh.. Hey Sheffy! Nggak... Cuma ngegangguin Lest..." Jawabnya dan diapun kabur... -_-"

Lalu, Lest keluar rumah untuk... Kayaknya ngehajar Kaz.

"SIAPA BILANG GUE SUKA FORTE, HUH?! TERUS GUE HAJAR LO KARENA UDAH NYEBARIN BERITA GAK BENER!" Teriaknya. Mukanya memperlihatkan kalau dia marah besar... Wow...

"Makanya tong loba omong coba!" Jawabnya dari kejauhan. (Whoa... Dia pake bahasa Sunda... O_o).

"Ada apa, Lest?" Tanyaku.

"Gitu pokoknya!" Jawabnya dengan kesal. Lest pun kembali lagi ke dalam rumah Kiel dan Forte. Lalu Kiel keluar rumah...

"Sebenernya Lest itu marah gara-gara Kaz nyebarin berita kalo Lest punya 2 GF..." Katanya memberi tahu.

"Ohh.. Jail banget dia..." Kataku.

"Kiel, aku pergi dulu, ya! Sayounara!" Kataku sambil berlari ke rumahku.

"Sayounara!" Jawabnya.

Ok... Hari ini memang aku bisa bertemu teman-teman dari Kardia sampai Selphia. Tapi.. Apa jadinya ya besok? Semoga baik-baik saja... Terutama untuk Kiel...

_~ To be Continued ~_

Cherry: Gak seru! Tambahin lagi dong! Masa yang Chapter 1, 4k kata kalau yang ini cuma 2k?!

Kaz: Ada lanjutkannya, Cherry...

Cherry: Tetep gak seru!

Kaz: Udah lah... Keep reading, ok? KEEP READING!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Udah chapter 3 lagi... Chapter ini tentang ulang tahun Kiel dan kesengsaraan Kiel di hari ultahnya. Bwahahahahaha! Tapi ada sedikit cerita tentang "bad day"-nya yang lain. Ok.. Langsung aja, bro...

**Chapter 3: A Bad Day**

Eaa! Akhirnya aku, Doug, dwarf terganteng di dunia *dihajar massal*! Kebagian jadi POV di fanfic ini! *dilempar 1 ton roti*. Ok.. Ok... Aku udah kejauhan. Jadi.. Tepat hari ini! Ulang tahun my friend, Kiel! Dia kutu buku yang naif banget! Jadi gampang ngerjain dia. Kali ini, aku, Garnet, Pico, Lest, Kaz, Frey dan Amber ikut ngerjain Kiel. Karena Pico ikut, ya.. Terpaksa Dolce harus ikut. Gak apa-apalah... Mungkin dia bisa bantuin rencana. Jadi, kita diskusi di Porcoline's Kitchen...

"Jadi, kalian harus melakukan ini semua!" Kataku, sesudah aku ngasih tau mereka rencananya.

"Ok... Tapi dari mana kamu tau Kiel pasti ada di rumahnya sore-sore?" Tanya Garnet. Masa dia gak tau jadwal BFnya sendiri... Menyedihnya... :)

"Kamu GFnya, woy! Masa gak tau!" Jawabku. Dia emang GF yang buruk. Udah suka ngerjain BFnya sendiri lagi...

"Ok, ok.."Kata Garnet pasrah. GF buruk tuh! GF BURUK!

Karena kita diskusinya di Porcoline's Kitchen, Kiel dateng. Keliatannya mau ke Arthur. Tapi karena ada kita jadi dia...

"Oi! Bubar!" Gumamku ke semuanya.

"Ohayou Doug!" Sapa Kiel.

"Ehh... Ada Kiel. Ngapain disini?" Tanyaku kayak yang gak ada apa-apa. Tapi, untungnya dia percaya aja... Hehehe...

"Nyari Arthur." Jawabnya. Hehehe... Bodo banget ya kamu, Kiel...

"Bukannya Arthur sedang sama Vishnal tadi?" Kata Garnet yang juga kayak gak ada apa-apa gitu.

"Eh?! Dia disana?! Ya udah deh... Arigatou!" Kata Kiel sambil meninggalkan Porcoline's Kitchen.

"Ok semua! Laksanakan rencananya!" Seruku.

(Doug's POV ends. Kiel's POV starts)

Ada yang inget ga, ya? Hari ini kan ultahku. Bahkan Garnet aja biasa-biasa aja. Setidaknya.. Kakakku memberikan masakan yang gak begitu GAK enak...-_-"

Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku nyari Arthur. Kira-kira dimana dia...?

"KIEL!" Teriak Amber yang tiba-tiba memeluku erat. Ouch... (Apa kata GFnya nanti? Bisa digebukin dia...)

"Ada.. apa... Amber...?" Tanyaku. Walaupun nafas udah sesek...

"Aku punya hadiah buat, Kiiru..." Katanya. Hadiah macam apa yang dia kasih tahun ini.

"Tapi... Kiiru harus pergi ke rumah Ganetto dulu!" Tambahnya. Aduh... Dia mau ngerjain aku, ya?! Kenapa harus ke rumah Garnet segala?! Suka diejek Doug tau... (*evil smiles* Hahaha... Padahal author sendiri lupa rencananya apa...)

"Ok..." Jawabku. Ya... Aku pergi aja ke rumah Garnet. Saat aku membuka pintunya...

BRRUUKK!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIEL!" Seru Garnet. Ternyata aku perlumuran terigu. Jadi, Garnet sudah memasang jebakan untuk ngerjain aku. Sudahlah... Ini hanya terigu...

"Hahaha... Kiel! Kamu jadi putih! Hahaha... Sebagai permintaan maaf.. Ini Chocolate Cake untuk kamu!' Kata Garnet sambil menyerahkan Chocolate Cake.

"Arigatou!" Jawabku dengan senyuman. Saat aku ke luar rumah...

"Kiel?! Kenapa kamu berlumuran terigu?!" Tanya kakakku (Yang overprotective itu. Heheheh... Author masih lupa rencananya apa aja...).

"Nggak, kak... Gak apa-apa..." Jawabku agar kakakku gak terlalu khawatir.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Garnet.. Tapi gak apa-apa aku seneng, kok..." Jawabku.

"Ya sudah.. Tapi hati-hati ya!" Katanya. Diapun pergi lagi. Memang aku sering dikerjain seperti ini. Tapi sudah lah...

Sesudah itu, Vishnal datang dan...

"Kiiru-kun! Selamat ulang tahun! Aku buatkan Vishnal's Special Cake hanya untukmu!" Katanya sambil memberikan aku... Hmmm... Masakan gagal.. (-_-")

"Ummm... Makasih banyak, ya... Vishnal..." Ucapku. Aku kan gak mau nyakitin perasaannya... Jadi wajar lah...

(Kiel's POV ends for awhile. Kaz's POV starts)

Aku ngumpet dari Kiel biar aku bisa membuat hari ultahnya lebih parah! Ini Cool, bro! COOL!

Saat itu juga... Kiel habis nerima makanan yang termasuk no.1 dalam nominasi "Makanan Tergagal di Dunia". Saat ini aku harus beraksi. Jadi, kalian tau kan? Terigu kalau dikenain air lengket kan? Ini nih rencana aku... GUYUR DIA PAKE AIR SAMPAI DIA MASAH KUYUP!

Nah... Karena target udah ada didepan mata, jadi aku lemparin air dari ember (Kaz: SALAHIN AUTHOR! DIA NULIS "PAKE EMBERl"!).

"Ahhhhh! Apa-apaan ini?!" Keliatannya Kiel kaget. Hahahaha... Sekarang waktunya aku... KABUR!

(Kaz's POV ends. Kiel's POV starts again)

Ahhh... Aku jadi lengket! :( Kalau begini jadinya, aku pulang aja deh...

Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamarku...

"AAAHHHHH! SIAPA YANG NGACAK-NGACAK BUKUKU?!" Teriakku dengan kesal. Gimana gak kesel?! Aku semaleman ngatur bukuku sesuai Alphabet! (Rajin amet, lu...). Masa aku harus ulang lagi?! Udah bukuku ada banyak lagi! (Satu-satunya cara ya ulang lagi, dong? Iya, kan readers?! Kalo ketauan pelakunya juga tetep harus atur ulang lagi...). Ini udah jadi hari terburuk! (Kiel: Udah lah, Author! Aku muak! Aku sengsara mulu! Author: Tenang dulu, bro... Tunggu ke lanjutannya...). Sudah lah... Marah-marah juga gak guna... Aku harus balik lagi ngatur buku-bukuku... -.-"

(Kiel's POV. Garnet's POV starts)

Ternyata Pico beraksinya cepet juga. Dia bisa ngacak-ngacak buku secepat itu?! Wow! Tapi kasian juga ngeliat Kiel marah-marah...

"Garnet, aku hebatkan?" Tanya Pico dengan gaya orang hebat -_-"

"Iya... Kamu secepat kilat!" Jawabku. Karena kasian ngeliat Kiel. Ya... *blush* akhirnya aku masuk aja kerumahnya dan bantuin dia aja... (Lupa bilang... Mereka ngintip dari jendela...)

"Ciieee... Kasian sama Kiel ya, Garnet? Ya, udah! Aku mau ketemu 2 pasangan yang serasi, senada (?), se... Se apalagi ya? Pokoknya pasangan ter-"so sweet" (Sejak kapan ada kata ini?). Pokoknya panggilnya sama-sama dari huruf "R". Te-terus... Udah ah... Aku pulang dulu, ya! Sayounara!" Kata Pico (Ciiiee... Salah satu reader ada yang tau nih... :)). Akhirnya dia pergi. Kalau aku...

"Kiel..." Panggilku. (Wakwow...)

"Hm? Ohh.. Hey Garnet..." Sapanya balik. (Hahahahaha! Author menGaJe dibagian ini...)

"Hmm... Aku bantuin... Boleh?" Mintaku. Rasanya.. Susah banget ngomong itu aja... (Cherry: Aeee!)

"Umm... Boleh.." Jawabnya. (Cherry: Aeee! Aee! Aee! *dilempar buku Kiel 1 ton sama author*. Kiel: Hey! Jangan main lempar buku aku dong! Nanti rusak! Author: Memang gue peduli? *ngelempar rak buku Kiel ke pemiliknya yang naif itu*).

(Garnet's POV ends. Kaz's POV starts)

Yap! Tugas beres... Tinggal pergi ketemu Kawaii Princess. Garnet suka bilang kalau Frey itu "Harem Queen". Yaaa... Aku gak begitu percaya... Tapi... Ada bener juga...

Jadi, aku sekarang ke rumahnya sekarang dan...

"Vishnal, Vishnal! Kita pergi ke suatu tempat, yuk!" Ajaknya ke Vishnal. Padahal aku dideketnya! (Wakwow... Harem Queen beraksi... Ingetkan? Di game RF4, kalian bisa dating lebih dari 1 bachelor...).

"Ohh... Tentu..." Jawabnya dengan senyuman ala butler (dibaca oleh Garnet: orang kampungan). Kenapa Frey?! KENAPA?! (Langsung galau nih...). Jangan-jangan mereka dating?! NO! (Ihh... Alay luh! XD).

"FREY!" Panggilku. (Mulai galau, mulai galau...)

"Eh?! Kazuto?! Ohh... Iya... Kazuto maaf ya... Aku pinjem Vishnal dulu... Nanti aku kasih tau, ok?" Katanya. Merekapun pergi. Maksudnya pinjem Vishnal itu apa?! (Ciieee... Jealous...)

Tadinya aku mau ngebuntutin mereka berdua. Tapi aku baru inget, aku udah janji ke temu Kiel, Doug dan Lest dirumahnya Kiel. Tapi... Kenapa harus dirumahnya?! Tempat lagi aja bisa...

Jadi aku pergi aja ke sana...

"Kaz! Kamu telat!" Kata Doug pake gaya sok ngambeknya. Dia tuh baik, bro! BAIK! (Udah... Kedengeran kok... Gak usah diulang! GAK USAH DIULANG! *ikut-ikutan*)

"Maaf, bro... Masalah dijalan..." Jawabku yang sebenernya bukan dijalan... Gue pembohong... (Weu.. Ngaku.. XD)

"Aku denger masalah "jealous"..." Kata Lest. Denger dari mana dia?!

"Hey... Denger dari mana kamu?!" Tanyaku kesel!

"Tuh... Anak itu.." Jawab Lest sambil nunjuk ke Kiel yang rambutnya berantakan.

"Memang kenapa, ya? (Sok bodo apa memang bodo? Hahahaha...)" Tanya Kiel.

"Nggak... Eh! Kenapa tuh rambut kamu?" Tanyaku. Padahal aku udah tau... Cuma basa-basi...

"Aku kena terigu terus diguyur AIR SAMA KAMU!" Jawabnya. Mukanya menggambar marah... Seekor anak anjing... *dilempar rak buku*. (Kan marah anak anjing gak nakutin.. XD)

"Oohh... Kamu belum tau gimana aslinya aku, huh?!" Katanya lagi. Aslinya memang gimana? Muka marahnya aja gak buat orang gimana gitu... Paling buat Garnet lebih gemes...

"Memang aslinya kamu kayak gimana?" Tanyaku lagi. (Pake gaya cowok jagoan... -_-")

"Pokoknya ADA!" Jawabnya.

"Udah lah, Kiel... Jangan emosi... Mending kita ancurin mukanya si kuda..." Usul Doug yang malah ngajak ribut sama Dylas.

"Ok lah... Aku maafin kamu semua..." Kata Kiel pasrah.

"Ok.. Kalo begitu... Ke Porcoline's Kitchen sekarang!" Seru Doug yang sampai kedengeran ke Kardia.

Sampai di Porcoline's Kitchen...

"AWAS! Ada kuda ngamuk!" Teriak Margaret. Masalah apalagi nih...

"Hehehe... Nggak bohong... Aku lagi bercanda sama Dylas. Sekarang aku kabur juga sebelum dia lebih ngamuk lagi... Sayounara!" Kata Margaret. Dia pergi aja deh...

"Hey! Margaret! ENAK AJA MANGGIL AKU KUDA!" Teriak Dylas. Sampai rasanya telinga sakit dengerin si Double D (Doug & Dylas) teriak-teriak...

"Oi! Kuda!" Kata Doug. Mulai lagi nih...

Dylas hanya pura-pura gak ngedengerin. Padahal kayaknya kesel abis dia tuh. Tepat diluar Porcoline's Kitchen, aku liat Frey... Kayaknya habis dari suatu tempat...

"Hey! Frey!" Panggilku. Terus dia ngelirik ke aku...

"Hey! Kazuto! Sini bentar!" Katanya. Aku jalan ngedeketin dia...

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kazuto jealous, ya?" (Pake gaya sok imut. Padahal memang imut)

"Eh?! Nggak..."

"Ahhh... Bohong nih... Liat mukanya... Merah!"

"Nggak, nggak.."

"Ok lah.. Sejujurnya aku nyari bahan buat bikin makanan favoritmu! PANCAKE!"

"Tau dari mana aku suka Pancake?!"

"GF tau dong apa yang BFnya suka..."

"Ta-tapi pasti ada sumbernya!"

"Mau tau siapa sumbernya? 2 orang pembongkar rahasia terhebat di Selphia!"

"Oohh.. Iya... Kiel sama GFnya yang jail itu, Garnet..."

"Nah.. Jadi ini Pancake khusus untukmu!"

"Makasih ya, Frey... Atau aku bilang My Kawaii Princess..."

"*blush* Hehehe..."

Saat itu juga, Pico datang...

"Wahh! PANCAKE! Ciiieee... So SWEET!" Katanya. Aku tau maksud dia bilang "Sweet"-nya dikerasin... Dia nge-"pun" lagi nih...

"Sama kayak kejadian waktu itu... Ruu-chan sama Racchan (Racchan, panggilan untuk Racchi. OC temen...)." Katanya lagi. Ini anak nyari masalah kali, ya?

"Kalian berani saling nyuap?" Tantang Pico dengan expresi muka menantangnya..

"NGGAK!" Jawab kami berdua bersamaan... (Ccciiieee...).

"Cciiieee... GF-BF Garnet-style, ya? Kan si DarTing-nya Kaz. Si "biasa saja"-nya Frey..." Katanya dengan bahasa yang super gak sopan! Masa aku dibilang DarTing?! (Kamu aja sekarang lagi marah-marah... Gimana gak DarTing. Bener kan, reader? *hening...* -_-")

"Udah ah... Aku harus balik lagi ke Ruu-chan. Takut dicariin. Sayounara!" Kata Pico. Si pengganggu akhirnya pergi... (Ohh.. Iya! Author lebih suka pake "Ruu-chan" daripada "Dolly", ok? Karena lebih lucu...)

Jadi, hari ini memang ada buruknya. Terutama buat Kiel. Udah deh... Langsung ke chapter 4!

- To be Continued -

Cherry: Loh?! Kok dia bilang "Langsung ke Chapter 4". Wahhh! Kejauhan tuh! Orang ceritanya masih berjalan...

Kaz: Ahh... Kamu mah cuma bisa protes!

Cherry: Iya lah... Aku lebih pinter dari kamu...

Kaz: Oh ya?! Berapa IQ kamu?

Cherry: Ummm... Aku gak tau... Tapi apa pentingnya?!

Kaz: Penting dong!

Author: Woy! Kok malah ngomongin IQ?! Atau gara-gara aku beresin chapter ini waktu aku udah beres test IQ lagi?!

Cherry: Kamu test IQ?!

Author: Udah... Jangan dibahas... Langsung aja ke Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

**A/n**: Chapter ke-4! Rasanya udah ngaur ini cerita. Tapi harus terus berusaha! Nah... Jadi di Chapter 4 ini, memperkenalkan character baruku yang bakal di bawa ke fanfic Rune Factory 5 kalo udah rilis di jepang atau minimal ada trailernya... Chapter ini juga lebih ke makna lagu "Kaze no Traveler", lagu favoritku! Ok.. Mulai aja...

**Chapter 4: What does "Life" means? If there's no "Dream, Hope and Peoples that we love"? (Part 1)**

Liat! Authornya gak kreatif! Masa judul sepanjang itu?! *dipukul pake hammer sama Author*. Ok.. Ok... Kita mulai aja ceritanya..

Winter sudah terlewat. Tau-tau udah Spring 1. Ajaib! *digaplok sama Author. Lagian salah dialog mulu*. Jadi, musim semi adalah musim yang paling mencerminkan lagu "Kaze no Traveler". Kenapa yang paling mencerminkan lagu Kaze no Traveler? Karena kalo kamu perhatiin Openingnya, kamu bisa liat banyak bunga warna kuning berguguran! *dilempar rumah Kiel sama Author. Karena lagi-lagi salah dialog*. Ihh... Ini Author nyebelin amet! Udah ah...

Heuh... Cherry main kabur aja. Ya udah... Kakaknya ngegantiin. Jadi, sekarang udah musim semi. Walaupun masih ada udara-udara musim dingin. Tapi... Gak apa lah... Kita masih "no problem" (Author ngacungin jempol). Hari ini, aku pergi ke Selphia. Biasa... Ada temen dan adik. Tapi sebenernya, udah jadi kebiasaan kalo aku pasti ke Selphia tanggal Spring 1 dan tebak! Siapa yang nyambut aku waktu aku sampai ke Selphia? Yaitu, Lest. Adikku kemana?!

"Hey Dash!" Panggil Lest, yang Garnet dan Kaz bilang "Prince Gaul' itu...

"Yo! Lest, kamu liat Cherry?" Tanyaku.

"Kalo gak salah... Dia sedang ngegangguin Kiel dan Garnet..." Jawabnya. Wow... Adikku jail banget. Lalu temanku, Kaz datang...

"Oi! Shota!" Panggilnya. Lagi-lagi aku bisa sebutin shota... -_-" (Kamu memang OC-ku yang shota, Dash... Kaz yg tsundere...)

"Ooh... Hello, Kaz..." Kataku.

"Hey! Jagain tuh adik lo! Dia ngegangguin gue terus!" Bentak Kaz pake bahasanya... Yang... Begitulah... -_-"

"Iya,iya.. Sorry... Adik aku tukang ngegangguin..." Jawabku yang 5% menyesal. 95% bodo amat...

"Hey, Kaz! Apa tujuan kamu untuk tahun ini?" Tanyaku. Ya.. Seperti yang orang-orang tanyakan...

"Ada lah... Lagian gak penting untuk kamu..." Jawabnya dengan muka yang agak... Marah gitu...

Terus dia pergi aja. Kayaknya mau ketemu Frey. Saat itu juga, Garnet datang...

"Oi! Dash! Apa kabar, bro?!" Tanyanya. Wow... Gak kebayang dia bakal ngomong itu.

"Umm... Baik.." Jawabku.

"Dash, kamu liat Kiel gak?"

"Gak?! Cciieee... Nanyain Kiel... :P"

"Biarin! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu! Sayounara!" Garnet yang gaje itupun pergi... -_-"

(Dash's POV ends. Kaz's POV starts)

Hari ini banyak orang nanyain "goal"-ku tahun ini. Memang mereka harus tau ya?! Gak, kan?!

Sudah lah... Yang penting sekarang aku mau ketemu My Kawaii Princess!

"Hey Kazuto!" Panggil Frey didepan rumahnya saat dia ngobrol sama temannya yang butler juga, Clorica.

"Kazuto, ingat ulang tahunku tanggal berapa?" Tanyanya. Aku sebenernya tau. Cuma...

"Umm... Tanggal berapa, ya?" Aku pura-pura gak tau. Padahal aku tau persis kapannya... Masa aku gak tau?! Tiap orang aja tau kapan... Apalagi aku! (Sok amet... -_-")

"Ahhh... Masa lupa sih!"

"Hehehe... Bohong-bohong.. Tanggal Spring 2, kan? (Sebenernya ultah Frey & Lest itu gak ditentuin. Jadi, difanfic ini Spring 2 aja...)."

"Betul! Jadi, besok aku ulang tahun!" Serunya. Mukanya kawaii banget kalo dia seneng... (-_-" Kazuto, kazuto...)

"Terus?" Tanyaku pura-pura gak peduli.

"Gak... Gak ada..." Jawabnya.

"Mau hadiah, ya?"

"Eh?! Nggak?!"

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Frey yang kayak kaget ngedenger sesuatu...

"Hey Kazuto! Kamu denger suara itu tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Suara apa?" Gak tau kenapa, tapi aku gak denger apa-apa... Serius! Aku gak denger apa-apa...

"Eh?! Kamu gak denger apa-apa?! Tapi suaranya keras banget! Suara orang nyanyi pake tempo yang cepat!" Kata Frey. Beneran nih?!

"Suaranya berasal dari Yokmir Forest! Ayo!" Frey pun berlari menuju Yokmir Forest. Sebenernya suara apa yang dia dengar?!

Saat kami sampai di Yokmir Forest dan tepatnya di tempatnya Ambrosia...

"Ooh.. Hello!" Ternyata ada orang disana!

"Eh?! Siapa kamu?!" Tanya Frey. Mungkin nyanyian dia yang kedengeran sama Frey...

"Aku Mirai atau dalam penulisan yang lebih TIDAK mainstream, M1R41. Pasti gara-gara nyanyian tadi yang membuatmu kesini. Karena suaraku yang tadi hanya bisa didengar oleh Earthmate. Aku punya beribu-ribu suara!" Jelasnya. Wow... Gak heran dia keliatan "Modern". Namanya aja Mirai...

"Sebenarnya, buat apa kau kesini?" Tanya Frey. Yang bumben pake bahasa yang formal... -_-"

"Alasan yang SANGAT rahasia..." Jawabnya.

"Terus kamu dari mana?" Tanyaku.

"Itu juga gak penting... Pokoknya aku masih dari era kalian. Nama bukan artinya aku dari era lain..." Jawabnya. Memang agak membingungkan...

"Kalau kamu punya beribu-ribu suara, mana suaramu yang asli?" Tanya Frey lagi.

"Yang tadi udah yang asli. Hanya ditambahan Rune Magic agar hanya bisa terdengar oleh Earthmate." Jawabnya.

"IQ kamu berapa?" Tanyaku. (Hey! Jangan ngomongin IQ mulu dong, Kaz! Memang IQ kamu gede, gitu?!)

"Gak penting..." Jawabnya. Diapun sepertinya teleporting ke suatu tempat. Gak bilang dulu, gitu?

"Dia banyak banget rahasianya..." Kata Frey. Aku setuju banget!

"Oh iya! Kaz, aku pergi dulu ya? Ada tugas! Sayounara!" Kata Frey. Apa?! Kamu mau pergi lagi?! :(

"Sayounara!" Jawabku. Walaupun kecewa...

(Kaz's POV ends. Garnet's POV starts)

Hahaha! Rasain tuh, Lest! Dilemparin telur... Hehehe... Mungkin lain kali Kiel aja...

Jadi, sesudah ngerjain Lest habis-habisan. Aku berjalan ke rumah Dolce...

"Hey liat! GF Kiel datang!" Kata Pico saat melihatku berjalan menuju rumah mereka...

"Diam Pico..." Kataku. Males dengernya juga...

"So sweet..." Katanya lagi. -_-"

"Lebih "so sweet" Dolce sama Racchi kali..." Kataku.

"Ding! Ding! Kenyataan terdekteksi!" Kata Pico dengan muka khasnya XD

"Diem kamu, Ding Dong!" Kata Dolce. Mukanya mulai kemerah-merahan...

"Hehehe... Ruu-chan... Nanti buatin aku Pancake lagi ya! Tapi harus bareng Racchi!" Minta Pico kepada Dolce. (Mau tau ceritanya gimana? Cari author namanya 'Racchi Dolgatari" disini. Terus dia punya fanfic berjudul 'Color of Season'. Disana ada ceritanya... *promosi*)

"..." Dolce pun tidak menjawabnya.

"Udah Pico..." Kataku karena melihat Dolce yang begitu deh...

"Ohh... Tidak bisa!" Jawabnya. Susah banget ya ini anak! :(

"Kalau begitu... Nanti biar Pico dan Kiel di lem!" Kata Dolce. Whoa... Setuju nih...

"Eh?! Gak mau!" Tolak Pico. Diapun cepat-cepat masuk ke rumah. Tiba-tiba ada orang datang...

"Oi, Garnet!" Panggilnya. Ternyata itu Mirai! Aku kenal dia sejak dulu. Karena... Waktu itu... Aku kenalan sama dia saat aku masih tinggal di Trampoli. Dia datang malem-malem didepan rumah... Aku pikir dia hantu.. -_-" Padahal... Orang Gaje...

"Mirai?! Ngapain kamu ada disini?!" Tanyaku yang juga kaget karena dia tiba-tiba disebelahku.

"Alasan yang SANGAT RA-HA-SI-A!" Jawabnya. Dari dulu, dia pasti ngerahasiain alasan dia ada disuatu tempat. Tapi akhir-akhirnya, pasti ada masalah... Seakan-akan, dia ke tempat itu karena dia tau bakal ada masalah... Mungkin itu sebab namanya Mirai.. :P

"Kenapa kamu suka ngerahasiain alasanya?" Tanyaku. Mungkin aja dia ngejawabnya pake teka-teki atau apa gitu yang ada maknanya...

"Pokoknya kalau aku kasih tau, aku akan merusak waktu..." Jawabnya. Jawaban yang... Membingungkan...

Orang memang suka terheran-heran kenapa namanya memakai nomer. Dia itu bukan robot. Dia tuh manusia. Tepatnya manusia yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menjelajahi waktu dan kemampuan untuk mempengaruhi musuh dengan suaranya. Hampir persis dengan Emery...

"Merusak waktu?!" Aku mulai berpikir sesuatu.

"Iya... Yang tadinya akan begini jadi begitu..." Jawabnya. Aku mulai mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Tiba-tiba aku mendenger suara yang sangat keras...

"DDOOOOUUUUUGGGG!"

Wah... Dari suaranya aja ketebak kalo itu pasti Lest. Tapi hebat amet dia bisa teriak sekeras itu...

"Oi, oi! Lest ngambek! Menghindar dari sini!" Kata Doug sambil berlari menjauhi rumah Lest.

"Hey! Kamu! Enak aja udah nyebarin berita gak bener! Siapa bilang gue udah GF-BF sama Prase, huh?!" Kata Lest dengan muka yang sangat kesal. Diapun mengejar Doug... Wow... Sampai emosinya itu anak..

(Garnet's POV ends. Mirai/M1R41's POV starts)

Sudah kuduga pasti ini akan terjadi... -_-". Aku gak akan kasih tau ke siapapun bagaimana atau kenapa aku bisa tau tentang semua ini dan kenapa aku ada sini! Karena... Seperti apa yang aku bilang tadi, aku gak mau merusak waktu.

Saat ini, aku berada di Water Ruins. Aku sendiri bingung buat apa aku ke sini. Tapi rasanya aku memang HARUS ada disini. Ya... Perasaan inilah yang aku dapat saat aku pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa alasan yang pasti...

"Hmmm... Rasa aneh kalau aku ada didekat sini..." Gumamku. Setiap perasaan aneh yang seperti ini sering membawaku ke suatu masalah. Jadi, aku sendiri harus tangguh menantang semua yang aku hadapi. Karena aku gak mau orang-orang yang aku kenal jadi sengsara...

"Hey! Kamu ngapain disini?!" Tanya seseorang dibelakangku. Suaranya bisa terdekteksi langsung olehku. Saat aku berbalik, ternyata benar! Itu Lest... (Atau kata OC-ku yang gaul.. "Prince Gaul" XD)

"Eh?! Lest?! Ooh... Gak... Aku cuma ke sini aja..." Jawabku yang sebenernya aku berbohong.

"Kalau kamu?" Tanyaku.

"Lewat... Aku cuma lewat... Biasa... Naikin level... (Oi, kejauhan woy! Ini cerita hidup! Bukan hidup di-GAME-nya..)"

Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya. Tapi aku sudah tau semua tentangnya. Jadi... Kadang aku kasian kepadanya. Karena kalian tahu, kan? Lest dan juga Frey terkena Amnesia. Yang artinya mereka lupa semua tentang masa lalunya sebelum mereka terkena Amnesia. Hal yang paling mereka ingat mungkin identitas mereka. Seperti nama dan tanggal lahir. Jadi, yang membuatku kasian dengan mereka berdua itu, mereka harus meninggalkan segalanya dan harus memulai hidup baru. Berarti mereka harus mengatakan "selamat tinggal" kepada hidup mereka yang lama. (Mendekati arti lagu Kaze no Traveler. XD)

Sementara itu, tiba-tiba, tepat didepan kamu berdua, ternyata ada... Ventuswill... o.o

"Kalian datang diwaktu yang tepat. Terutama kau, Lest!" Ucapnya. Mungkin ini yang membuatku berperasaan aneh...

"Umm... Sebener ada apa nih? Terus, Venti! Gimana kamu bisa ada disini?! Lewat VENTI-lasi? *dilempar sickle* (Water Ruins itu bukan rumah, Lest... -_-" Mana ada yang kayak gitu disini...)" Tanya Lest. (Oi.. Kamu lagi ngomong ke pemimpin Selphia! Jaga dikit ngomongannya gitu... Sebenernya sih.. Author juga gak peduli XD)

"Lest, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang juga!" Kata Ventuswill dengan muka yang agak cemas itu. Tiba-tiba aku berpikir tentang Obsidian Mansion. Mungkin Lest disuruh ke sana nanti...

"Memang ada apa? Terus kenapa Frey gak diajak?!" Tanya Lest dengan muka yang seperti orang disuruh tapi males ngelakuinnya. XD

"Karena Frey sudah disana... Intinya adalah kamu harus pergi ke obsidian mansion sekarang juga" jawab Ventuswill. Yap! Aku benar!

"Ta-tapi buat apa?!" Tanya Lest lagi. Kali dengan muka yang cemas... -_-" Emosinya cepet banget gantinya.. Udah gila kali, ya?

"Sudahku bilang yang penting kamu harus pergi ke obsidian mansion..." Jawab Ventuswill. Dia pun teleporting balik ke istananya. Sesudah Venti meninggalkan tempat tersebut...

"Lest, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Kata Ringo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lest.

"Pokoknya lakukan apa yang dibilang Venti tadi!" Jawabnya. Diapun langsung teleporting...

"Mirai, mungkin kamu juga harus ikut..!" Kata Lest.

"Umm... Tentu!" Jawabku. Kitapun pergi ke obsidian mansion dan tebak ada siapa saja disana! Yaitu Raguna, Kyle, Micah dan Aden... Wow...

"Eh?! Buat apa kalian ke sini?!" Tanya Lest. Kelihatannya dia kaget.. Hehehe...

"Iris Noire bilang aku harus ke sini..." Jawab Raguna.

"Kata Barret aku juga harus ke sini.." Jawab Kyle.

"Aku dong! Kata AQUATIQUS!" Jawab Micah dengan ekspresi muka yang sok amet.

"Aku disuruh Sonja dan Pandora... Padahal kenapa coba harus aku?!" Jawab Aden.

"Hey semua! Ke sini sekarang!" Teriak Frey dari dalam Obsidian Mansion. Kami semua masuk ke dalam Obsidian Mansion...

"Hey kalian! Kalian harus hati-hati sama hantu-hantu disini!" Teriak Frey. Saat menjelajahi Obsidian Mansion memang kita sering diserang oleh hantu-hantu yang berada disini. Tapi untung ada Earthmate dan Wooly yang hebat disini! (Ahahaha... Yang lain Earthmate, itu Wooly kecil... XD). Akhirnya kita tepat berada ditempat disaat Lest melawan Marinetta...

"Hmmm... Kita ke sini ingin apa sebenernya?" Tanya Raguna.

"Kalian tau apa penyebab Ventuswill ilang?" Tanya Lest.

"Ya... Gak ada yang tau lah..." Jawab Aden begitu saja. -_-" Sedangkan yang berdiskusi. Aku mulai bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi disini...

"SEMUANYA MENYINGKIR DARI SINi!" Teriakku.

(Mirai/M1R41's POV ends. Lest's POV starts)

Eh?! Ada apa disini?! Kenapa dia nyuruh kita semua menyingkir dari sini?!

"Aku bilang MENYINGKIR DARI SINI!" Teriaknya lagi. Tiba-tiba Mirai terlihat seperti... Kerasukan jiwa seseorang... O.O

Matanya yang berwarna hijau itu berubah menjadi merah yang bersinar. Mungkin dia udah tau kalo ini pasti terjadi. Jadi, daripada seseorang dari kita kena, dia malah buat diri sendiri kena...

"Kenapa itu anak?" Tanya Aden kayak orang yang pura-pura bodo... -_-" Kalau ada Sonja disini udah diomelin nih...

"Semua berawal dari tempat ini dan berakhir di tempat ini!" Ucap Mirai yang kerasukan itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Frey. Kasian juga dia cewek sendiri disini... (Kalo gak dihitung sama Mirai)

"Kalian memulai perang disini dan akan mengakhiri hidup kalian juga DISINi!" Jawab Mirai.

"HUH?!"

"Ta-tapi apa tujuanmu?!" Tanya Kyle.

"Kalian bisa dibilang telah menghancurku dulu. Aku datang untuk balas dendam!" Jawabnya.

"Kamu Gelwein?" Tebak Raguna.

"BUKAN! Aku orang yang tentunya kalian gak nyangka!" Jawabnya lagi.

"Kamu... Kamu pasti... Masked Man!" Tebak Aden.

"Memang siapa yang bisa merasuki badan seseorang?" Tanya Mirai lagi.

"Masked Man bisa!" Jawab Aden. Pinter juga dia.. =S

"Dia cuma bisa NYURI tubuh orang... (-_-")" kata Mirai lagi.

"AKU TAU SIAPA KAMU!" Teriak seseorang.

"Masih inget waktu aku masuk ke tubuh kamu, Garnet? Makanya! Jangan macem-macem sama Lest!" Jawab Mirai. Ternyata ini penjahat pernah ribut sama 'musuh' aku gara-gara aku?

"Prase! Aku cuma ngerjain dia aja masalah!" Lawan Garnet. Ternyata itu Prase... Aku baru tau dia penjahat...

"Sama aja!" Jawabnya. (OC adiknya author, Prase ini suka sama Lest. Tapi OC-nya author juga... Jadi cinta segitiga, kan akhirnya? Tapi Lest-nya gak tau kalau Prase & Emery itu suka dia. -_-")

"Sebenernya mau kamu itu apa sih?!" Tanya Garnet dengan kesal. Kami hanya asyik ngeliat mereka berdua berantem.

"Itu rahasia! Gak boleh ada yang tau!" Jawabnya. Tiba-tiba dia menyerang kita semua dengan Dark Magic yang ke campur sama kekuatan suara Mirai yang hasilnya bisa jadi sebuah ledakan Dark Magic yang gede banget...

Kita semua memakai pedang andalan kita semua. Oh iya! Kecuali Micah. Dia jadi Wooly. Tapi Prase itu petarung yang tangguh... Jadi susah juga. Tapi... Hmmm... Aha! Aku punya ide yang bisa menghentikan Prase! Karena misalnya kita menyerang Prase yang memakai tubuh Mirai. Nanti malah Mirai yang luka!

"Garnet! Panggil semua Chipsqueek dari Yokmir Forest ke sini!" Perintahku. Dia hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Semua! Berhenti nyerang Prase!" Teriakku. Tiba-tiba terasa sekelompok monster datang...

"Semuanya! Menghindar!" Teriak Garnet. Sekelompok Chipsqueek pun datang ke Obsidian Mansion.

"Ishh... Aku benci hewan-hewan ini!" Kata Prase.

"Ini berhasil?" Tanya Frey.

"Yap! Kemungkinan BESAR berhasil. Karena dia BENCI banget sama Chipsqueek." Jawab Garnet. Tiba-tiba Mirai tersadar dan Prase hilang...

"Hey! Dia ke mana?" Tanyaku.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Micah lagi.

"Kayaknya dia memakai mantra penghapus ingatan..." Kata Garnet. Akupun tiba-tiba gak inget siapa orang yang ku serang tadi... Aneh...

Sesudah itu, Ringo pun datang...

"Apa kalian semua disini gak mau ingatannya kembali?" Tanya Ringo. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ringo nanya itu?

Tapi, kalau diselidiki dari pertanyaan tadi (Eaa...), kalau kita menjawab "Mau" pasti kita bakal dibawa ke masa lalu kita. Dimana kita harus melakukan itu semua lagi... Itu sama aja bohong...

"Tapi ingatan aku gak ilang, woy!" Bentak Aden. Yap... Dia memang satu-satunya yang gak kena Amnesia.

"Kamu mau kembali lagi ke 200 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Ringo lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih! Kita udah gak butuh lagi itu semua! Ingat atau kembali ke masa lalu kita memang yang kita mau DULU! Tapi itu DULU! Kita yang sekarang lebih berarti untuk orang-orang yang kita kenal! Karena apa? Karena kalau kita punya ingatan kita kembali, kita kemungkinan akan pergi meninggalkan tempat tinggal kami sekarang! Terus mungkin, kalau Aden pergi ke masa lalu, dia akan jadi "sejarah" saja di era ini! Karena kalian tahu, Aden dan Sonja bukan manusia yang hidup beribu-ribu tahun! Mereka hanya manusia yang umurnya terbatas!" Jawab Frey. Whoa... Frey... Hebat!

"Kalau begitu... Tugasku selesai disini..." Kata Ringo. Diapun tiba-tiba hilang begitu aja... Jadi hanya itu yang dia mau ngomongin?

- To be Continued -

Author: Aku nyerah!

Kiel: Eh?! Nyerah apaan?!

Author: Diem! Jangan ngeganggu mulu! *lempar buku ke Kiel*

Cherry: Bener... Ini cerita yang terngaur dari semuanya...

Author: Pokoknya chapter ini masih ada "part 2"-nya...

Cherry & Kiel: Ok...

Author: -_-" (Ini dua gak ngebantuin banget...)


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

**A/n**: Chapter 4 Part 2. Author sendiri gak tau kenapa dibuat ada part 2-nya... -_-" Ok.. Terusin aja...

**Chapter 4: What does "Life" means? If there's no "Dream, Hope and People that we love"? (Part 2)**

Karena omongan yang kemaren, Frey bilang kalau kita gak butuh ingatan kita yang lalu. Ternyata bener juga dia. Tapi kadang rasanya penasaran dengan siapa aku dulu, kenapa aku ke sini dan apa yang buat aku harus ke sini. Memang banyak pertanyaan yang aku punya tentang masa laluku. Tapi... Siapa yang bisa menjawabnya? Venti aja gak bisa. Hanya aku yang bisa mencari tau. Tapi, disisi positifnya, kalau aku gak amnesia, aku gak akan jadi Prince. Hehehe...

Jadi, hari ini tanggal Spring 2. Frey ulang tahun hari ini dan pasti Vishnal ngasih makanan gagal yang dia sebut "Vishnal's Special Cake" itu... -_-"

"Hey Frey! Selamat ulang tahun ya!" Ucapku saat aku melihat Frey berada di depan rumah Margaret.

"Oh iya! Aku jadi ingat! Ini hadiah yang BRAVO! Buat kamu!" Kata Margaret sambil memberikan sebuah... Pita?

"Itu pasti cocok untukmu, Frey!" Tambah Margaret.

"Arigatou, Margaret! Hehehe..." Jawab Frey. Diapun memasang pita tersebut dirambutnya. Ohh.. Iya... Aku lupa.. Mana hadiah yang tadinya aku mau kasih ke Frey itu? Oh iya! Ada dirumah... -_-"

Karena terpaksa. Ya... Aku pulang dulu ke rumah. Tapi...

"Lest!" Panggil Kiel.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Padahal aku udah buka pintu rumah! :(

"Nanti rapat jam 3 PM (Sore) dirumahku." Jawabnya. Pake kata "rapat" segala. Yang ada juga "main".

"Kenapa harus dirumah kamu?" Tanyaku. Karena tiap-tiap di rumah Kiel lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bosen...

"Gak tau... Ini juga disuruh Doug." Jawabnya. Halah... Ini mah Doug aja yang mau ngacak-ngacak kamar Kiel... -_-"

"Ok, jam 3 PM. Aku bakal telat, ya! Telat 1 tahun!" Kataku. Gak beneran... Cuma bercanda..

"Terserah!" Jawabnya sambil berlari pulang ke rumah. Ok... Sekarang balik lagi ngambil hadiah untuk Frey!

Sesudah aku mengambil hadiah itu. Kiel datang lagi... -_-

"Lest! Ralat! Jam 03:30 PM." Kata Kiel.

"Iya, iya..." Jawabku. Masalah amet ini anak...

"Ya udah.. Aku pergi lagi. Sayounara! Ingat jam 03:30 PM!" Kata Kiel sambil balik lagi ke rumahnya. Terus aku lanjutin lagi perjalanan untuk ngasih hadiah ini ke Frey. Tiba-tiba...

"Ohayou, Lest!" Sapa Frey yang tiba-tiba ada didepanku.

"GAH! Frey! Jangan ngagetin!" Kataku dengan kesal. Aku sampe kayak jantung mau lepas...

"Ehehehe... Gomen ne, Lesuto..." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang ORANG BILANG "manis" itu...

"Oh iya... Ini hadiah buat kamu.." Kataku sambil menyerahkan hadiahnya...

"Claymore? Ta-tapi buat apa?" Tanya Frey saat melihat apa yang aku berikan.

"Biar kamu bisa motong makanan Vishnal yang gak enak itu sampe berkeping-keping..." Jawabku. Aku langsung aja pergi. Tapi keliatannya muka Frey itu nunjukin dia bingung + aneh ngedenger jawaban aku tadi. Tapi memang kenyataan! Aku balik lagi ke pekerjaan aku aja lagi...

Tau-tau udah jam 03:40! AKU TELAT! Udah ada badai yang lumayan gede lagi. Udah lah... Ujan-ujanan aja! Gak apa-apa basah kuyup juga. Sampai-sampai di rumah Kiel...

"Aku pikir kamu bakal telat 1 tahun..." Kata Kiel. Jangan-jangan dia mikir aku serius waktu bilang aku bakal telat 1 tahun. -_-"

"Ya, nggak lah!" Jawabku.

"Memang kali ini kita mau ngebahas apa lagi sih?" Tanyaku. Tiap-tiap kita ada dirumah Kiel, biasanya Doug berantem sama Dylas, Leon pergi ngerjain Forte, Kaz ngerjain Kiel dan aku, Kiel biasanya nyuguhin apa lah.. Buat kita semua dan kalau Dash ada di Selphia, dia biasanya ngobrol sama Kiel dan juga sering dikerjain Kaz dan Doug.

"Nggak tau..." Jawab Kiel begitu aja.

"Tanya ke "Kuda Pinter" yang ada disebelah aku aja..." Jawab Doug sambil menunjuk ke Dylas.

"Jangan panggil aku kuda!" Bentak Dylas. Dan kalian tau, kan? Akhirnya bakal kayak gimana? Akhirnya, kuda dan dwarf mengadakan perang dunia. -_-"

"Bisa gak sih? Kalian gak berantem sekali aja...?" Tanyaku. Tapi sayangnya, perang dunia ini masih belum berakhir. Si Kuda dan Dwarf gak ngedengerin aku. (Lest malah ikut-ikutan nyebut Dylas, Kuda akhirnya... XD)

"Udah-udah! Jangan ribut!" Teriak Kaz. Tetep aja perang dunia masih terjadi.

"UDAH DOUG! JANGAN BUAT MASALAH INI LEBIH BESAR!" Bentak Kiel. Wow... Baru denger dia begitu.

"Bodo amet..." Jawab Doug dan langsung meninggalkan rumah Kiel. Dylas juga akhirnya.. -_-"

"Udah lah... Lupain aja mereka..." Kata Kaz dengan gaya sok cool-nya itu. (Bahkan author bingung dia itu "tsundere" atau "orang yang sok gitu"?)

"Daripada aku bosen disini, mending aku ngerjain 2 shota ini..." Bisik Kaz kepadaku. Evil banget dia itu...

"Siapa yang kamu sebut shota?" Tanya Kiel.

"Kalian berdua! Kamu dan Dash!" Jawabnya sambil menaburkan terigu ke mereka berdua. Kayaknya aku tau alasannya dia gak pernah kaya gitu ke aku! Karena rambut aku udah putih! XD (Gak putih banget sih... Agak pirang dikit...). Tiba-tiba Forte dateng...

"Kiel! Kamu kenapa?!" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi kagetnya itu..

"Nggak, Forte... Cuma kecelakaan didapur..." Jawab Kaz. Bohong banget dia!

"Apakah itu benar, Kiel?" Tanya Forte untuk memastikan.

"Bener, Forte! Bener!" Jawab Kaz. Dia mulai ketuleran Doug nih... Ihh... "Penyakit Dwarf Jail"... (Waspadalah sebelum anda kena! *iklan*)

"Oh iya, Kiel... Ada yang mencarimu!" Kata Forte.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kiel sambil membersihkan terigu itu dari rambutnya.

"Biasa..." Jawab Forte. Aku sih udah tau. Tiba-tiba ada yang ngebanting pintu..

"KIEL!" Panggilnya. Yap... Itu GF yang nyebelinnya Kiel, Garnet.

"Itu maksudku... Dia yang mencarimu, Kiel!" Kata Forte.

"Kiel! Aku gak ketinggalan buku yang aku pinjem dari kamu itu, kan?!" Tanya Garnet dengan panik. Dia orangnya bisa pelupa kalo tentang buku.

"Kamu ninggalin bukunya disini... Udah jangan khawatir..." Jawab Kiel.

"Oh gitu ya... Gomen ne, Kiiru! Hehehe..." Kata Garnet.

"Oh iya... Garnet! Ikut aku sebentar..." Kata Kiel. Mereka pun ke dapur sebentar (Kenapa didapur coba? Mungkin karena rumah Kiel itu... KE-CIL! XD). Aku nguping bareng Kaz. Hahaha! We are Evil!

"Aku butuh bantuan kamu!" Kata Kiel. Masalah apa ini?

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Garnet.

"Jadi gini..." Jawab Kiel. Lalu dia membisikannya ke Garnet. HEUH! Jadi kita gak bisa nguping!

"Hm?! Ok, Kiel! Sip!" Kata Garnet setelah membisikannya. Mereka ada rencana apa ini?!

Akhirnya Garnet pergi ke luar rumah (Walaupun dia harus hujan-hujanan) dan Kiel balik lagi ke kamarnya...

"Oi! Jangan sampe dia tau kita ngupingin dia!" Kataku kepada Kaz. Kita akhirnya pura-pura kayak yang gak ngapa-ngapain.

"Kiel, aku denger kamu suka berantem sama Garnet." Kata Kaz yang sebenernya nyari masalah buat kakaknya itu.

"Sebenarkah itu, Kiel?" Tanya Forte.

"Nggak... Bohong!" Jawabnya. Saat Forte kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Kiel melempar buku ke Kaz. Ini nyata, guys! NYATA!

"Hehehe... Sorry, Kiel! Sorry!" Kata Kaz.

"Makanya jangan jail, Kaz!" Kata Dash. Orang bilang dia itu "nice" :P

"Iya, pak guru..." Sindir Kaz.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Leon?" Tanya Kiel. Bener juga ya... Dimana dia?

"Dia sudah ku usir dari Selphia!" Jawab Forte. Kayaknya Leon baru ngerjain Forte nih...

"Kak, kakak suka Leon, ya?" Tanya Kiel. Eh?! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia nanya itu ke kakaknya yang... Err... Overprotective itu?!

"Eh?! Kiel! Jangan sembarangan, ya!" Jawab Forte dengan kesal.

"Abis Leon ngedeketin kakak terus. Hehehe..." Kata Kiel. Memang bener sih... :P

"Kiel, tadi apa sih yang kamu omongin sama Garnet?" Tanya Dash. Aku lempar aja dia pake bukunya Kiel!

"Hey, Lest! Jangan lempar-lempar buku aku! Nanti rusak!" Bentak Kiel. Hahaha... Terus kenapa tadi dia lempar bukunya dia sendiri?

Akhirnya badainya berhenti juga. Gak kerasa juga sekarang udah jam 04:30 PM. Wow...

"Ooh iya! Kita ke Porcoline's Kitchen sekarang!" Suruh Kiel. Sebenernya kenapa dia tiba-tiba nyuruh itu?

Akhirnya, kita semua nurut aja ke dia. Sesampai di Porcoline's Kitchen dan kita masuk ke sana (Kiel masuknya terakhir...)...

BRRUUUKKK!

Waktu kita buka pintunya, terigu jatuh ke mana-mana! No! (Terlalu dramatis, woy! XD)

"Selamat! Kalian semua masuk jebakannya Kiel! Ahahaha!" Kata Garnet. Ternyata ini sebabnya -_-

"Oh... Jadi ini yang kamu rencanain sama Garnet?!" Tanya Kaz dengan muka yang keliatan agak marah.

"Yap!" Jawab Kiel dengan senyuman yang Garnet bilang "innocent" itu... -_-"

"Memang boleh, ya? Ngacak-ngacak restorannya Porcoline kayak gini?" Tanya Dash.

"Boleh!" Jawab Garnet.

Sesudah kejadian ini, kita semua pulang. Diperjalanan pulang aku mikir, kalau aku gak Amnesia, pasti aku gak akan tinggal disini terus gak akan bercanda sama temen-temen aku. Yang berarti aku pasti gak akan ngalamin ini semua.

Terus... Karena author yang gaje ini ngejer waktu, jadi kita... (Liat kebawah...)

- The End -

Author: Gomenasai! Ceritanya pendek dichapter terakhir, terus gak nyambung ceritanya.

Garnet: -_-" Kamu pasti ngejer waktu...

Author: Iya! Tgl 2 harus publish cerita baru lagi!

Garnet: Ahh... Ini author seneng banget nyusahin diri sendiri...

Author: Ingat! Tanggal 2 dipublish cerita yang diusahakan cerita sedih OC adiknya Author! Ok! Sayounara~!

Garnet: Jangan didengerin, woy! Ini orang udah gila! Pokoknya jangan dengerin orang gila ini, ok? Sayounara!

_Credits_

• Rune Factory

• My sister (The one who likes Rune Factory. 'Cause have 2 sisters, you know) - Hmm... Actually... I don't think she gave me any idea. But thanks for your... Unique? Characters... :3

• Kaze no Traveler (by Joe Rinoie & Mizuno Saaya) - A song who gave me a lot of inspiration! Hontou ni Arigatou!

• Racchi (Inisial R.F) - Well... I've mentioned it before, right? ^_^ Even your tweets can bring inspiration! XD

• Dolce & Pico - You two are awesome! XD Especially Dolce! *dihajar Pico*

• Kiel - Thanks for NOT give me anything, Kiel!

• Rune Factory's Main Characters (Especially who got Amnesia) - Well... Just wanted to say, you all are amazing! Your amnesia brings inspiration! XD

• My handphone (Once again..) - Finished this fanfic in my handphone. Even I have laptop... XD

• Readers - Thanks for reading! Hontou ni Arigatou!

(Something I forgot to credit? Hmm... I felt I've forgot something...)


End file.
